


Hollywood Sugar baby

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hollywood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin is a sugar baby to international superstar director Arthur Pendragon
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11





	Hollywood Sugar baby

**Author's Note:**

> A very self indulgent fic on my part which I just need to stop writing.

“Big house to live alone in,” Merlin said, pulling up onto Arthur's drive. He checked his teeth in the mirror, opening the door of his van and jumping out. “Very big.” He pressed the doorbell, waiting. And waiting. He stood for about a minute before ringing it again, getting his phone out to check he had the right time.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Arthur said, opening the door, a towel in one hand drying his hair. He wore a large t-shirt which hung to his mid thighs, slipping off one shoulder to expose his well muscled arm. “Morning Merlin.”  
“Hi,” he replied, kissing him awkwardly on the cheek. “I can wait in my car, if you want to get dressed or anything.”  
“No, no I'm fine. Come in, come in,” Arthur said, ushering him inside. “Lovely shirt.”  
Merlin blushed slightly. “Thanks. This house is beautiful.”  
“It is rather. I thought it worthy of investing in, for when I'm in the country. Not far from London,” he said, offering Merlin a biscuit.  
“Thanks.”  
“So. Nice that you're finally moving in,” he said, taking a biscuit for himself. “You understand that in my line of work, presentation is of the highest importance.”  
“Of course.”  
“Are you good with travelling?”  
Merlin nodded. “I used to get a bit seasick, but I'm fine now. And as long as I don't look out of the window I'm fine on planes,” he said, smiling. “And if I suck of a boiled sweet.”  
“That's easy enough to arrange. Are you good at parties?”  
“Very good. My small talk is excellent, as is my dancing. And I never drink too much.”  
“How about we give it a try? A month, and then, we'll see how things are going,” Arthur suggested, picking up another biscuit.  
“That sounds perfect.”  
“I'll set you up with an allowance, and I'll send someone over to your flat to pick up your things,” he began, taking out his phone. “Now ground rules. You will attend any events I ask you to, and you won't humiliate me. I have a guest suite set up. Breakfast is at eight. Any questions?”  
“How much is my allowance?” Merlin fiddled with his cufflinks, making eye contact with Arthur.  
“I'll start you at five hundred a day. If you need more you can ask for it,” Arthur told him, finishing his water. “There's plenty of clothes here for you, but I know your things will need moving out of your flat.”

“This is incredible,” Merlin breathed, stepping into his suite. It was painted pale blue, with a large white sofa in the middle, and a shelf of books on the far wall. “So generous of you.”  
“Come on through. This is your bedroom, the fridge will be stocked with drinks and snacks as you request,” Arthur said, pointing to a door. “Your bathroom will be stocked with whatever you normally use, send a list to my housekeeper.”  
“Will do. Is there a bath?”  
Arthur pushed open the bathroom door. “There you are. Anything else you need, just ask me or a member of staff. I suppose you are wanting lunch?”  
“Um, yes please.”  
Arthur turned to leave the room. “These rooms will be cleaned daily, leave your dirty clothes on the bed and they'll be back in the wardrobe the next day.” 

“So, talk magic with me Merlin,” Arthur said, picking a yellow flower and tucking it behind Merlin's ear. “You studied?”  
“A little. My tutor Gaius said he's never seen such natural talent as I have,” Merlin said, adjusting the flower. “But it's nothing to make a living from.”  
“It impressed me enough. At that dinner.”  
“I suppose. People don't like it though.” Merlin stepped over the stream, frowning.  
“Well it's not a crime. Not anymore.”  
“Do you remember when it was?”  
Arthur shook his head. “I was, six, when they legalised it.”  
“My mum waited. Before having me, I mean, she knew her children would probably have magic,” he said smiling. “It's still limited though.”  
“Use it as you like here. For whatever purpose.” Arthur smiled, putting a hand on Merlin's back. “I'm taking you out for dinner tonight.”  
“Oh, lovely. Tell me, what are you working on at the moment?” Merlin reached for Arthur's arm to balance as he tripped on a rut in the path.  
“Sorry about that. I'm working on a nice little comedy series, actually. Set in a castle,” he explained, nodding. “Stars Gwaine de Beaumont and Gwen Smith,” he explained. “Do you want to come watch me work?”  
“I suppose I will. Did you write it?”  
“It's largely improvised. I helped storyboard though, as did the cast. It's a wonderful project, we'll probably get another series but that's mostly because it has my name on it,” he said, chuckling. “You a big fan?”  
“I am. I was eleven when Paperback came out, my dad took me to see it. Said the director was going somewhere,” he said, letting Arthur wrap an arm around his back. “That was your first, wasn't it?”  
“It was. I was twenty one, just out of film school. Got lucky with the cast too,” he said, picking a strawberry and offering it to Merlin.  
“You did rather.” Merlin took the fruit in his mouth, smiling. “Delicious.”  
“So, what do you like?” Arthur stopped walking, sitting down on a bench.  
Merlin hesitated before joining him. “Sexually?”  
“Just generally. I know you like spa days, and manicures, and pasta. What else?”  
Merlin put his head on Arthur's shoulder. “I like chocolate. And I like new clothes, and hot tubs, and roses. I like the rain, I like beaches. And I like big muscly film directors with blond hair who have big gardens and take me out for dinner with plenty of wine,” he said, feeling Arthur's shoulders shake with laughter.  
“Do you now?”  
“Very much so. What about you?” Merlin watched Arthur reach behind himself for more strawberries.  
“I also like chocolate. I like swimming, and long walks, and expensive holidays. I like cars, and travelling, and having money. And I like company, and jokes and gorgeous little wizards who let me feed them strawberries,” he said, pressing it to Merlin's lips.

“Oh you look wonderful,” Arthur said, opening his door when Merlin knocked. “I just need to put on my shoes and I'll be ready.”  
“Alright. I like your tie,” Merlin said, checking his phone. “Your rooms are lovely.”  
“Thank you. The sofa is very comfortable,” he said, winking. “All ready?”  
“Yes. Are we walking?”  
“My car is waiting for us,” Arthur said, holding out his arm for Merlin.  
“Such a gentleman.”  
Arthur smiled. “I try my best. Is everything alright with your rooms?”  
“Yes, perfect. I'll be needing a phone charger though, and can I have the number of whoever does the shopping?” Merlin smiled at Arthur's driver as he opened the door, stepping up into the car.  
“I'll text it to you. Do you fancy coming to work with me tomorrow?” Arthur did up his seatbelt, fixing his tie. “We're going out for drinks too, I think.”  
“Love to. Whereabouts?” Merlin fiddled with his socks, looking out of the window as they started to move.  
“It's not far, about twenty five minutes away from the house. We'll leave just after seven,” he said, stroking his thumb over Merlin's knuckles. “Alright?”  
“That's fine. Goodness, Gwaine de Beaumont. Always wanted to meet him,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur's tie. “Gorgeous man.”  
“Him?”  
“You,” Merlin hummed. “I really like you,” he said, almost choking on his words.  
“Wonderful. I'll give you a few days to settle in,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin's hand. “I know we've been talking for a while, but it's a bit different now.”  
“Alright. I will, though. If you like.” 

Merlin had oysters, and drank more than half the bottle of wine on their table, along with several cocktails and a bottle of beer they picked up for the drive home. Arthur kissed him goodnight at his bedroom door, smiling fondly as the boy walked through to the bedroom. “Night, Merlin.”  
“Night.” 

Merlin was still half asleep as he dragged himself into the shower, gulping down an aspirin he found in his cupboard. His things had been brought over and put in his room, his books on shelves, his clothes in the wardrobe. He wanked off in the shower, washing his hair with the shampoo he had requested be bought. His hairdryer was on the table, and he plugged it in and let it hover around his head, drying it perfectly, while he checked through his phone. There was a request from Will to go clubbing at some point this week, and one from Arthur saying they would get breakfast when they arrived. He dressed in a tight grey t-shirt which clung to his arms, and a pair of red cuffed jeans. As if by magic, everything in the wardrobe fitted him perfectly. 

“Very efficient household you have here,” he said, slipping into the car to find Arthur already there. “Am I late?”  
“No, you're perfect. And I take no credit for Julia's work. She's my housekeeper,” he explained, sipping from his coffee cup. “And I didn't introduce you to Rick,” he said, gesturing to his driver who was walking towards the car. “Morning.”  
“Morning sir.”  
“Morning Rick.”  
“So this Julia does everything, does she?” Merlin took a juice bottle Arthur was offering him, cracking it open.  
“No. Her daughter, Kate, does the cleaning and shopping, Julia does general organisation and the cooking, Rick here drives me and is my mechanic, and I have a gardener called Sam,” he explained. “You'll meet everyone at some point, I should think.”  
“Wonderful. I was wondering, I have a friend who wanted to go out with me this week. What nights would be good?”  
Arthur finished his coffee, putting the cup in the cup holder while he thought. “Friday is fine. What were you planning to do?”  
“Oh, just go clubbing.”  
Arthur nodded. “I can get you into anywhere exclusive, if you fancy it.”  
“Maybe. I'll see what he wants.” 

“Who’s this sir?”  
Arthur opened the door to the lounge, letting Merlin walk in first. “This is Merlin. My new companion.”  
“I see. There's bacon or egg sandwiches for breakfast, what can I get you?”  
“I'll have bacon. Merlin?”  
“Oh, bacon please. And a cup of tea, milk one sugar.” He settled down on the sofa, watching Arthur go through some papers. “Is there Wi-Fi here?”  
“Text you the password,” Arthur replied. “You need anything?”  
“No, I'm fine for now,” he said, taking out his phone to text Will. “Wonderful service,” he commented, taking the plate he was being offered. “What time does everything start?”  
“Quarter to, meeting starts.”  
“Hm.” Merlin started on his sandwich, phone still in one hand. “Delicious.”  
“Good morning gentlemen. This must be Merlin,” Gwen said, strolling into the room in full costume. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
Merlin put down his sandwich. “Good morning. How are you?”  
“I'm excellent. Glad of the rest day yesterday,” she remarked. “Are you coming out for drinks later?”  
“Yes, I am.” Merlin nodded, grinning. “Nice dress.”  
“It's so hot in here, goodness me,” she sighed. “Is Gwaine not here yet?”  
“Are you shocked?” Arthur looked up from his reading, a smile on his lips. “He'll be in hair and make up. The extras arrive at nine.”  
“I was in wardrobe, actually,” Gwaine said, walking in. “Good morning darling,” he said, greeting Gwen with a kiss on each cheek. “Merlin, is it?”  
“Nice to meet you,” Merlin said, holding out his hand. 

The day went slower than Merlin imagined, watching them repeat the scene over and over, Arthur getting frustrated as the extras wouldn't do as they were told. They got plenty done though, both scenes finished by six. Merlin sat with his feet up on a chair most of the day, enjoying the tea and cakes brought to him. He also enjoyed a tender kiss from Arthur during a break, straddling him lap as Arthur touched his neck. 

They took Arthur's car to the bar for dinner and drinks, ordering as they took a table at the far end of the bar, sectioned off from the rest of the room. “We will get a shots board and a bottle of champagne,” Arthur said, handing Merlin his phone. “I'll open a tab.”  
“Very well sir. Anything else?”  
“We'll get two baskets of chips as well,” Gwaine said.  
“Right away sir. We'll try our best to keep other patrons away.”  
“Thank you very much. Goodness me, I am sick of these extras. Worse than working with children,” he sighed, shaking his head.  
“Only another day with this lot. And  
I'll give them a good talking to before we start tomorrow,” Arthur replied. “How did everything look from your point of view darling?”  
“Oh, wonderful. How long have you been filming for?”  
“Ten weeks,” Gwen told him. “So we have another two, hopefully.”  
“Oh, that's pretty good. Anything particularity exciting?” Merlin picked at the edge of the table.  
“Yes, in fact. Queen, are coming. For the last episode. We start filming on Saturday,” she replied, grinning. “Very exciting.”  
“Count me in,” Merlin replied, nodding. “Who else is in the cast, I mean is it just you two?”  
“Few other. Hugh Freed, Kate Penny and Gabriel Ishak, are the other kind of main lot, if you like,” Gwaine said. “And then a few others here and there.”  
“When does it air?”  
“Um, hopefully next spring,” Arthur said, gesturing for the waiter to pour him a glass of wine. “Eight episodes.”  
“Lovely. Me too, if you would,” Merlin said, holding up his glass. “Very small crew, isn't it?”  
“We were aiming for simplicity, with the whole project. It was just a bit of fun, really, between other work. We were all friends, anyway, and Gwen's always wanted to try comedy,” Arthur explained.  
“Well you're very good at it. Do you have mayonnaise?” Merlin looked up at the waiter as he put down the chips, smiling sweetly.  
“I'll bring over a sauce rack,” he replied, nodding.  
“So, Merlin, are you going out on Friday?”  
“I think so. Will was asking if you could get us into the Excelsior?” Merlin squirted mayo onto his side of the chips, digging in.  
“Oh I love the Excelsior,” Gwen sighed. “Excellent music.”  
“I can get you in,” Arthur said confidently. “Will is your age, right?”  
“He's twenty one. I'll be on set on Saturday though,” he said, squirming from the excitement.  
“Fan, are you?” Arthur smiled at him, taking a chip.  
Merlin nodded quickly. “Yeah? I'll be there.” 

They were all thoroughly drunk by ten, and decided to go back to Arthur's for a bit. They lay on the lawn, drinking expensive and delicious things straight from the bottle, music playing from the outdoor speakers. “Merlin, you're so lovely,” Gwen said, smiling as he passed her a bottle of gin. “Thank you.”  
“It's alright.”  
“We should be heading off soon. What time does tomorrow start?” Gwaine asked, sitting up. “Eight?”  
“Half seven, we need everyone in costume and ready to go. Got four scenes to film and I am not here to fuck around,” Arthur drawled, shaking his head. “Do you want a drive back to the hotel?”  
“Please,” Gwen said, nodding as she finished the bottle. “Ugh, need to be up at half five then.”  
“I'll have a coffee ready for you.” 

“You coming tomorrow?” Arthur kissed Merlin on the cheek. “Or not.”  
“Might come a bit later on. I think me and some mates are meeting up for brunch.”  
“Alright. You good to get a taxi?”  
“Yeah, yeah fine. See you tomorrow,” he said, kissing Arthur back. 

“By the gods am I jealous,” Will said, climbing into Merlin's taxi. “Lucky bastard.”  
“Yeah, I know. We're picking up Lucy too, then going to someplace nice for brunch and then some shopping. Sound good?”  
Will nodded. “Is he weird? Like, does he make you have sex with him and that?”  
Merlin laughed, shaking his head. “No, nothing like that. I have my own suite, I have an allowance, I do as I like. He kisses me a lot, but I don't mind that.”  
“Why you?”  
“I think he has a magic thing. Are we still going out tomorrow night?”  
“Can't fucking believe he's getting us into the Excelsior. Always wanted to go in there,” Will sighed, shaking his head. “You promise me he's not a bastard to you or anything?”  
“Will, we've been talking for ages. Like, four months, and I'm not his boyfriend or anything. I mean, I like him, and I will probably sleep with him at some point, but you know, there's nothing dodgy going on,” he said, a bit louder than he meant to. “Sorry, I just, need you to know. How's your mum?”  
“She's fine, yeah. Went round for dinner on Sunday. It's weird not having you in the flat mate.”  
“I'll come round if you want. We can have a piss up, at some point. Arthur has me booked up for dinners and parties and stuff. And you can come round the house, if you want, he'd be fine with it.”  
“Might do, might do. Do you go to work with him?” Will put his feet up on the seat opposite, looking outside.  
“I did yesterday. Bit dull, but I uh, I'll be going on Saturday and all next week. I'm going to meet Queen,” he gushed, grinning at Will.  
“Fuck me, no you aren't.”  
“Am too! They're featuring in his new comedy series, with Gwaine de Beaumont and Gwen Smith. You like her, don't you?”  
Will winked. “She's a beautiful woman. Did you meet her?”  
“We were out drinking yesterday.”  
“God, invite me next time.”  
“I'll invite you to the wrap party, if I get a plus one. Or if not we can always sneak you in,” he said, grinning mischievously. 

“I need more colour in my wardrobe,” Merlin decided, dragging Will into a vintage clothing shop Lucy had just walked into.  
“Nice patterned shirts over here,” Lucy called, beckoning him over.  
“Why aren't you at work Luce?”  
“I'm working this evening. It's a wedding reception,” she said, starting to look through a rack of dresses. “God, I can't afford any of this.”  
“I'll pay Luce. Arthur's giving me plenty, may as well share it, right?” He smiled over at her, watching her smile back. “That would look lovely on you. Try it on.”  
“I think I will.”  
“You see anything nice Will?” Merlin looked over at him, laughing as Will tried on a jesters hat. “Suits you.”  
“Ay, piss off mate.”  
“He's right, it does suit you,” Lucy agreed. “So what's the plan for tomorrow night?”  
“We'll meet at the club at about eight? Arthur's taking us in, then he'll leave after a bit, and we can stay. I'll pay for taxis home and everything, think his driver will pick me up about half eleven?”  
“Bit early, innit?” Will raised an eyebrow. “You don't have a curfew do you?”  
“Club closes at one anyway. Plus I'm going to work with him tomorrow, you can all stay out later. And I might decide to stay later, if we want to go somewhere else.” 

“Mer, do you want me to send Rick to pick you up?” Arthur shouted into his phone. “Go into the toilets.”  
“I'm going into the toilets,” Merlin shouted. “What?”  
“I said do you want me to send Rick now or later? Said he'll pick you up at two latest, and I need to get to sleep.”  
“Um, yeah, I'm a bit tired. Could you send him?”  
“Alright. He'll pick you up round the corner,” he said, blowing a kiss. “Night night sweetheart.”  
“Night.” 

“Oh you look wonderful,” Arthur said, scooping Merlin up in a hug and spinning him round. “Pretty boy.”  
“Do you like the shirt?”  
“It's lovely. Where's it from?”  
“Cute little vintage shop. I need some strong coffee,” he groaned, Arthur kissing his lips.  
“How much did you drink?”  
“Not too much. Lots of dancing, though. Far too much. How was work yesterday?” He accepted the drink being handed to him, and the wrapped sandwich. “Thanks.”  
“Not too bad. We were done by six, so we ordered pizza for everyone as a thank you. Good fun.” Arthur opened the front door, letting Rick open the door to his limo before he climbed in.  
“Different car.”  
“We can fit everyone in more comfortably,” Arthur said. “We'll be working late. There are bottles of wine in the fridge or lemonade if you fancy it. And I bought you a present,” he said, opening his bag and taking out a large box of chocolates. “Are these the ones you like?”  
“Oh, thank you,” Merlin said, hugging him. “These are my favourites, how did you know?”  
“Just a guess,” Arthur said, putting down the box. “There's also your favourite for lunch.”  
“Cheese toasties?”  
Arthur nodded. “I'm in a meeting so I'll be home late, but I'll see you every chance I get, alright?” 

Merlin took a bottle of wine from the car, along with a few plastic glasses, tucking them into his bag along with the chocolate. He opened a bottle of lemonade before following Arthur inside. “The stage looks great guys,” Arthur said, clapping his hands. “We'll be outside most of the day, and I know it's hot, so please stay hydrated, wear a hat if you need to, we'll take plenty of breaks, the air con is on in here if you need a break. Cast are arriving in ten minutes, so everyone get ready. And can I please get a very strong coffee in my hand in the next two minutes?” Arthur picked up a clipboard, Merlin taking a seat to drink his lemonade. He sent a photo on his Instagram story, looking around at the busily preparing crew.  
“Does anyone need an extra pair of hands?” He offered, putting his phone away.  
“Um, if you could help carry these out, that'd be great,” someone said out in the corridor, gesturing to a load of fold out chairs.  
“And I think they need someone to sound check the stage,” someone else said, handing Merlin a few chairs. “Nice shirt.”  
“Thank you. It's new,” he replied, picking up the chairs. “How hot is it going to get?”  
“Highs of thirty two, at noon. There's a fridge with water bottles outside though,” a voice said, the early morning already humid as Merlin stepped outside.  
“Can someone get on stage and test the microphones please?” Someone shouted, Merlin rushing up the stairs eagerly. “Alright Merlin, just pick up the microphone and count to five.”  
“One two three four five.”  
“That's good. You like it up there?”  
“Oh it's lovely. Sun's in my eyes, though,” he said, shielding his face.  
“It'll be later this afternoon. Alright, can you just move around a bit with that?”  
Merlin began to walk, counting into the microphone. “Morning Gwaine.”  
“You look nice.”  
“Thank you very much. Oh, my bag's down there, could someone put the box of chocolate into the fridge please?” Merlin pointed to the bag, stepping further back on the stage.  
“Merlin, can you step up onto the drum stand?”  
Merlin walked backwards, spotting a white limo pulling down the driveway of the castle. “Here?”  
“Keep talking.”  
“Did you put them in there?”  
“Yep, all done. Put your wine in there as well,” someone called, giving him a thumbs up.  
“Thank you very much,” he said, stepping down from the stand. “Oh fuck, where did I put my drink?”  
“I've got it here,” Arthur said, holding it up. “You look very comfortable up there.”  
“Might stay all day.”  
“They're here,” someone said, Merlin reaching down to Arthur for his drink. Merlin look over to see the band climbing out of the car. “Where's Gwen?”  
“I'm here,” Gwen said, walking out of the house. “Everything alright?”  
“Fine, fine.” Arthur opened a bottle of water, gulping half of it down before walking over to greet the band, a broad smile on his face. “Morning gentlemen. Sorry about the heat, but you know August. If you need anything during the day, drinks, snacks, just ask,” he said, clapping his hands together.  
“Who's the young chap on the stage?” Freddie asked, waving at Merlin.  
“My uh, my muse, I suppose. Merlin,” Arthur said, leading them back over to the stage. “We're starting off inside with Mr May and Mr Taylor, so if we could all move in. Merlin, get down before you hurt yourself,” he said, laughing.  
Merlin did a twirl. “But I love it up here.”  
“You look wonderful,” Freddie shouted, Merlin taking a bow before he jumped down. He kissed Merlin boldly on the cheek, clapping him on the back. “Pleased to meet you.”  
“It's an honour.” He held out his hand to John, who shook it with slightly shaking fingers. “Nice to meet you too.”  
“Merlin, is it?” Merlin nodded. “That's a lovely shirt.”  
“Thank you very much. Are you wanting to go inside?”  
“May as well stay out of the way,” John replied. “Do you have any more of those?”  
“They're in Arthur's car. I can walk over and get some more, there's pink lemonade too if you want it?”  
“Oh, lovely,” Freddie said. “Yes, I'll have pink lemonade. Deaky, do you want pink?”  
“Normal lemonade is fine,” he said, sitting down on the steps of the stage.  
“I'll walk with you darling,” Freddie said, taking Merlin's arm. “So, are you an actor?”  
“Oh, no, no. At school, a little. I was a dancer. Well, sort of,” he said, blushing.  
“Were you a stripper?”  
“I did pole dancing. That was how Arthur and I met. It was a sort of magic and pole dancing act, I did at some fancy dinner he was at,” he explained.  
“I never had the core strength for pole dancing. Can you still do it?”  
Merlin nodded. “I'll show you, if we can find a pole. I only stopped doing it at the club about a week ago. Lap dances too,” he said, opening the car door. “Alright Rick? Just getting more drinks,” he said, opening the fridge. He took out two bottles, closing the fridge and handing one to Freddie.  
“Thank you darling. So, you're his creative muse, are you?”  
“That's not how I'd describe it. It's more of a sugar daddy type situation,” he explained, blushing again. “I only moved in on Tuesday.”  
“Well you're a lucky man, and he's lucky to have you around,” he said, grinning.  
“There you are,” Merlin said, handing John the other bottle.  
“I told them we're out here when they need us,” John said, opening the bottle. “It's a gorgeous castle.”  
“Isn't it just?” Freddie stepped up onto the stage. “Oh, this is very nice. Lovely view,” he said, winking at Merlin. “How long do you think they'll be?”  
“Not long. It's only a thirty second scene, probably about half an hour. How many days are you filming for?”  
“Four, I think. Might be five. And we'll be at the wrap party, won't we Deaky?” He walked down the steps, opening the bottle.  
“And the premiere. That'll be fun. I do love a good premiere.” He smiled, raising his bottle.  
“Oh of course. Hopefully I'll still be with Arthur at that point,” Merlin said, smiling.  
“Merlin's an interesting name. Are you named after anyone?” John looked over at him, frowning slightly in the sun.  
“My great-granddad. My mum always loved the name.”  
“It's enchanting. You walk into a room with a name like that and all eyes are on you,” Freddie said, taking off his jacket as he sat down in a chair.  
“Says you,” John commented, chuckling.  
“What's that? Oh, says me, yes I suppose so. It's hot today, isn't it?” He sighed, fanning himself.  
“Oh, I have a thing,” Merlin said, taking out his handheld fan and handing it over. “There you go.”  
“Thank you very much darling. Do you fancy coming back to the hotel with us for drinks tonight?”  
Merlin nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely I would. Arthur's at a meeting anyway. Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely darling,” Freddie said, nodding eagerly.  
“Where are you staying?”  
“Oh it's lovely, isn't it Deaky? What's it called, the Morning Star, or something?”  
“The Evening star,” John corrected. “What time do we finish here for the day?”  
“By seven, I think. You can come back in our car,” he said, smiling up at Merlin, who was sat on the edge of the stage. “Can't drink like we used to, can we?”  
“Gods no,” John said, stretching his arms. “That's long gone.” 

“Drinking already?” Arthur sat down facing Merlin, flipping through papers on his clipboard, crossing things off.  
“It's past eleven.”  
“That your rule is it?” Arthur laughed, kissing him on the nose. “You having fun?”  
“Oh I'm having a lovely time. I'm going to go back to the hotel with them, later. I'll get a taxi home.”  
“You could stay the night there, save waking everyone up at an ungodly hour again,” Arthur teased, drawing a love heart on Merlin's wrist. “I'm joking petal. I need to get you a key, don't I?”  
“I love staying with you. Really, it's great,” Merlin said, taking the pen and drawing a heart on Arthur. “Perfect.”  
“I'll talk to you at lunch sweetheart. Got to dash.” 

“I've watched you drink nearly half a bottle of champagne in the last hour,” Brian commented, sitting down on the sofa next to Merlin. “Something bothering you?”  
“No, I was just thirsty. Do you want some?”  
“Just a little bit,” he said, laughing heartily. “I'm working.” Merlin took out a glass, half filling it and passing it to him, recorking the bottle. “Bet our Fred's in love with you, isn't he?”  
“Just a bit. I'm enchanting, he said.”  
“I hear you're coming out with us tonight?”  
“If that's alright with you,” Merlin said, smiling.  
“Oh it's fine by me. You seem like a lovely chap.” He passed Merlin his empty glass. “That's excellent.”  
“Yeah, it really is. How did your scene go?”  
“It was pretty good. That Gwaine is quite the character,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Very smutty jokes.”  
“He's a terrible influence on me,” Merlin replied, closing his eyes for a second. “Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Merlin.”  
“I'm Brian. Pleasure to meet you Merlin.” 

Merlin finished his bottle, sitting out in the sun with Brian while the others filmed their scene, lounging on the grass. “That hasn't hit you at all, has it?” Brian asked, pointing to the empty bottle.  
“Magic. I have excellent tolerance when I fancy it,” he said, tapping his nose.  
“I can't help but be jealous,” Brian sighed.  
“There's another bottle of it in the car. I'll bring it later.” 

“You heading off?” Arthur looked up at Merlin from his writing. “See you in the morning.”  
“Have fun at your meeting.” Merlin said, waving.  
Arthur groaned. “I won't.” 

“So, we've got a gorgeous bottle of champagne, and the hotel bar closes at nine, so I'd appreciate buying a little something from the shop.”  
“Are we getting food at the hotel?” Merlin asked, strapping into his seat.  
“I fancy fish and chips,” said Roger, climbing in.  
“Fish and chips is good,” agreed John.  
“There's a little village on the way, we could stop there and get drinks and food,” Merlin suggested. “I can go in, if you like.”  
“That'd be lovely,” Brian said, nodding. “I'll just have chips.”  
“I'll have a large cod.”  
“Scampi for me.”  
“I'll have a cod too.”  
“So, three large cod, one scampi, and I'll just get two large chips,” Merlin recited, nodding. “And to drink?”  
“Get a nice vodka, and some coke,” John requested.  
“I like pink gin,” Roger said, smiling.  
“I'll get a few things, and then whatever we don't finish we'll just, have.” 

“Merlin darling, put your number in my phone, we simply must have you round for dinner,” Freddie said, passing Merlin his phone. “And can you pass the rum?”  
“It's right next to you Fred,” Brian said, pointing.  
“Oh, so it is. I am having an excellent time, it's like being on tour again.”  
“Are you going on tour again?” Merlin filled a glass with vodka and coke, drinking half down in one go.  
“We need to do a farewell tour, before one of us kicks the bucket,” Roger said, chuckling. “Deaky's hands can't do so well anymore.”  
“I can do a bit,” he protested. “But I'd need a rest day between each show.”  
“We're considering a tour.”  
“I can't stand for an entire show either,” Freddie said. “Don't think any of us could.”  
“We'll get you backstage tickets if we do,” Brian said, grinning. “But Fred tells us you were a performer yourself.”  
“I was,” Merlin said, nodding. “I'd show you but there's no pole in here.”  
“I thought you did lap dances too?” Freddie winked, laughing.  
“Give me more of that gin,” Merlin said, half filling a glass. “I'll put on some music.”  
“I'm excited.”  
“Pick a song for me,” Merlin said, taking off his jacket, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. “And get comfortable.” 

“How was last night?” Arthur sat down on Merlin's sofa, watching him dress. “You got home quite late.”  
“Those old men have more stamina than I expected,” Merlin said, groaning. “I gave them all a lap dance, I think.”  
“Now I'm just jealous,” he said, watching Merlin shimmy into some red booty shorts. “When's my turn?”  
“What are you doing tonight?”  
“Nothing. You look wonderful in those.”  
Merlin winked, picking up his phone before leaving the bedroom. “Well then. Why not do it tonight?”  
Arthur shivered. “Please.” 

“Hello gorgeous,” Merlin said, finding Arthur already sat on his bed, naked with a blanket over his lap. “Oh, you're going to be wonderful.”  
“You look nice.”  
Merlin smiled, touching the glitter on his cheek, untying his robe. “You put this in my wardrobe, didn't you?”  
“Might have had some, uh, fantasies,” he said, staring at Merlin's erection. “Fuck.”  
“Aren't you cute?” Merlin sat in Arthur's lap, reaching down for his cock. “Pretty big, isn't it?”  
“Mm.”  
“Oh, you're all ready,” Merlin said, slipping a finger into Arthur's lubed up hole with a grin. “Eager.”  
“Yes.”  
“Get on your front,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur's neck as he stood up, letting Arthur melt into the bed. “You're so beautiful. So handsome, so strong,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur's back. “Where are your condoms?”  
“In the drawer.”  
“Good man,” Merlin said, reaching over and grabbing one. He held it in front on Arthur's mouth to open with his teeth, then eagerly put it on, getting back to Arthur's tender massage. “You ready?”  
“Get on with it.”  
Merlin slapped his bum twice, lining up his cock and pushing slowly in, hearing Arthur moan, long and sweet. “Oh that's very good,” Merlin said. “That's excellent, you're excellent,” he said, drawing out to thrust back in, breathing hotly against the back of Arthur's neck. “Someone's got a praise kink, hm?”  
“Oh,” Arthur gasped, feeling Merlin's hand on his cock. “Merlin, you're-"  
“Relax, feel it,” Merlin said, slowing down his pace as if to irritate Arthur. “Do you feel good?”  
“So good. God, you've been taunting me for months, and I-"  
“Oh you sweet man. So good, so tender. So strong, aren't you?” Merlin kissed him again, starting to speed up. 

It was a few minutes later that they both came, Arthur first, then Merlin. He tied up the condom and threw it into Arthur's bin, laying down against Arthur to cuddle, the cool breeze of the fan on their skin. “You're wonderful,” Arthur breathed.  
“Thank you. It's one of my few talents.”  
“Hungry. What time is it?”  
“Just gone nine.” Merlin drew circles on Arthur's back with his thumb, then traced his name, then a love heart. “Do you want me to go downstairs?”  
“Please. There's snacks above the sink.”  
Merlin rolled over, standing up and wrapping himself in his robe again. “See you in a bit.” 

Arthur was sat up, dressed in a grey silk nightgown when Merlin came back, carrying a tray. “I have pretzels and Smarties,” he announced, putting the bowls down on the bed. “And these,” he said, taking two small bottles of wine from his pocket.  
“Oh lovely. We're going out for dinner tomorrow with the band, Gwen and Gwaine,” he said, opening a bottle. “The nice noodle place out in the village.”  
“Sounds fun. Do you have a reservation?”  
“We booked out the whole place. Figured it was easier,” he said, reaching for a handful of pretzels. “You going to sleep here?”  
“Think so.” 

“You look nice,” Gwaine said, touching the glitter on Merlin's cheekbones. “What's this for?”  
“Sexy.”  
“Fair enough. You coming out for dinner?” Gwaine handed him a bottle of water while he pulled back his hair into a ponytail.  
“Absolutely.”  
“You look very awake this morning.”  
“We were asleep by half nine. And had a bit of a lie in.”  
“You were a bit late,” Gwaine remarked. “But we all were.”  
“Yeah. I'm getting bored of bacon sandwiches though,” Merlin said, putting his feet on the sofa.  
“Hello gorgeous,” Freddie said, wrapping an arm round Gwaine. “I hear we're going out for dinner, hm?”  
“We were just talk about it, actually,” Merlin said, offering him a chocolate.  
“Thank you darling. My goodness it is far too hot to be working,” he said, sitting down on the sofa. “We should be at the beach. Or by a pool, with a nice cool drink.”  
“We have drinks here,” Gwaine said, waving his bottle. “Not quite the same though.”  
“Not at all. Oh darling, you've got your pin badge on,” he said, tapping Merlin's pride badge on his collar. “I need to get one of those.”  
“I have another one, if you want this one,” Merlin offered, moving to take it off.  
“Oh would you really?” Freddie took the badge, fumbling with it as he tried to push it through his shirt. “Oh drat.”  
“Let me,” Merlin said, pushing it through and securing the back. “Lovely.”  
“My lovely little gay badge,” he said, patting it. “Jim will be jealous.”  
“Do you miss him?” Gwaine sat down opposite them, opening his bottle. “When you're away.”  
“Of course I do, I miss him every day. I phone him, though, every night,” he said, smiling. “My handsome husband. And the cats.”  
“How many do you have?”  
“Just two, at the moment. Marilyn and Horatio,” he said, taking out his phone. “Here they are, and Jim trimming the rose bush,” he said, showing them his lock screen.  
“Why didn't he come with you?” Gwaine asked, closing his bottle.  
“Someone had to look after the cats. And he can survive alone for less than a week,” he said, showing Merlin more photos of his cats. “You need to come round to meet them, Horatio would adore you.”  
“I'd love to.” 

“Merlin, darling, come sit by me,” Freddie said, pulling out the chair next to him.  
“Alright. Arthur, you alright?” Merlin sat down, looking up at him.  
“Sorry sweetheart. Just a bit hungry, I think. Overworked.” He sat down next to Merlin, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Late start tomorrow, you can have a proper lie in,” Gwaine reminded him.  
“I'm looking forward to it,” Arthur agreed, nodding. “Thank goodness for the rain.”  
“What if it doesn't clear up?” Gwen asked, sitting down across from him.  
“Then we'll just have to do it in a different room,” Arthur said. “Frustrating, but there's nothing that can be done.”  
“We can pray to the gods of sunshine,” Brian joked. “Where are the toilets?” 

“This is delicious,” Roger said, making a start on his noodles. “I'll need to come back here.”  
“Really good,” John agreed. “I love it.”  
“When are you off to South Africa Gwaine?” Arthur asked, fiddling with his chopsticks.  
“Third of May. Four months filming,” he said. “Should be fun.”  
“Whereabouts?”  
“Um, just the coast somewhere.”  
“What are you filming?”  
“It's a pirate comedy. Should be fun,” he said, nodding.  
“Sounds excellent.”  
“What about you Gwen?” John asked, raising his chopsticks.  
“I'm um, I've got nothing for a while, actually. Going on holiday to New York in June, but that's all. Nothing until October.”  
“I could do with a break like that,” Arthur said, shaking his head. “You deserve it, though.”  
“Yes. I'm certainly looking forward to it,” she laughed, reaching for her drink. “Not that this isn't the most fun I've ever had filming anything.”  
“I'll drink to that,” Gwaine agreed, laughing. “Have you booked somewhere for the wrap party yet?”  
“It's all under control,” Arthur assured him. “Twenty seventh of April, at a very special location, and there will be drinking, and dancing, and it's nothing for you to stress about,” Arthur said, raising his eyebrows. “So don't.”  
“Can I bring a guest?” Merlin asked, topping up his glass.  
“Depends.”  
“It's Will. He'll probably be working, actually.”  
Arthur sniffed. “I suppose so. He's a good lad.”  
“Who is he?” Freddie asked, shuffling forward.  
“My best mate Will. We grew up together. He's invited me round for Sunday lunch, actually, at his mum's.”  
“Are you going to go?”  
“Am I missing anything?”  
“Just the tech run of the concert,” Brian contributed, picking up a bottle of soy sauce.  
“Well I'll be back by three anyway, so that's only an hour after lunch. Is it OK if Will comes along?” Merlin looked imploringly at Arthur, batting his eyelids.  
“Fine. But he has to promise not to get in the way. Brian, tell me about this hedgehog trust of yours,” Arthur continued, leaning further in. 

“You've outdone yourself Trish,” Merlin said, taking another slice of roast beef. “This looks wonderful.”  
“Had to make it special. I thought: what if that fella isn't giving him any food?” She said, sitting down and passing him another Yorkshire pudding.  
“Oh, he is. Nothing as good as this though. Had dinner at the new Japanese place in the village yesterday, and it doesn't come close,” he praised, earning himself a ruffle of his hair.  
“Ay, and you must've met some people too, have you?”  
“I have indeed. A certain Freddie Mercury has taken quite fondly to me,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“No. Really?”  
“I've got his number and everything. Invited me round to lunch,” he said. “Will's coming to meet them this afternoon.”  
“What's that about me?” Will wiped his hands down on his trousers as he left the bathroom.  
“You're meeting Queen,” Trish said, staring at him.  
“Yeah, mum. I told you last night.”  
“Well I thought you was joking, course I did. Merlin, there's a little present for you in the fridge,” she said, winking. “Your favourite.”  
“Wobbly chocolate cake?”  
“You bet. We've got strawberries and cream for dessert though, that's just for you to take away,” she said, smiling.  
“Do we need to head off soon?” Will asked, spearing another potato.  
“I said we'd be back by three. So we should leave in about ten minutes, get the two o'clock bus.”  
“Let me grab my headphones,” Will said, darting across the room. “Are the strawberries in the fridge mum?”  
“Yes they are lovely. Can you get the cake out too? Now Merlin, you come round anytime. Bring your man too if he fancies it, goodness knows he'll be better than some of the girls Will's brought round for Sunday lunch. But you're welcome anytime.”  
“Thanks very much Trish.” 

“Did you get a taxi?” Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist kissing his head.  
“Got the bus to the bottom of the hill and walked up,” Merlin said, resting his head on Arthur's chest. “This is Will.”  
Will held out his hand for Arthur to shake. “Afternoon sir.”  
“Get a taxi next time darling, I'll pay you back for it,” Arthur said, shaking his hand. “We haven't got going yet this afternoon, there were sound issues with the guitar.”  
“Is it all alright?”  
“We're sorting it now. What've you got there?”  
“Will's mum made cake. Is there a knife anywhere?” Merlin pulled away from Arthur, holding his hand.  
“Should be one in the lounge. See you in a bit darling,” he said, kissing Merlin's hand.  
“He's nice,” Will said, handing Merlin the cake. “Doesn't seem to like me much.”  
“He's just like that,” he said, opening the door. “Come in.”  
“Don't mind if I do.”  
“Afternoon everyone,” Merlin said, looking around for a knife. “This is my friend Will. He promises not to be any trouble.”  
“Where have you been darling?” Freddie smiled at him, waving to Will. Will froze in the doorway.  
“Had lunch at Will's mum's flat. She made us a cake,” he said, taking off the lid. “My favourite. How've you been?”  
“It's been slow. Me and Deaky had some lovely lunch at a little pub,” he said, looking up at Will. “Is your friend alright?”  
“Come in Will. They don't bite.” Merlin began to cut the cake, Will hesitantly taking a seat by Brian on the sofa. “Who wants cake?”  
“Sorry can I just say I love you so much and I'm sorry I'm so awkward but this is literally the best day of my life,” Will blurted out, turning red.  
“I'll have some cake,” the cameraman said, holding up his hand.  
“It's lovely to meet you Will,” Brian said, chuckling. “Is it chocolate?”  
“Yep. Chocolate wobbly cake. We always used to help make it when we were younger,” Merlin said, handing the cameraman a slice.  
“And why is it wobbly?” John reached out for a slice, smiling.  
“Mum always said she’d get wobbly if she ate too much,” Will said, biting into it. “It's fucking good though.” 

“Are you free for lunch next Saturday?” Freddie sat down by Merlin the next day, an hash brown in one hand.  
“Should be. Is that an invitation?” Merlin tapped Freddie’s badge, smiling.  
“I asked Jim, he said that would be a good day. Day of the wrap party though.”  
“Is Jim going?”  
“Of course. You can drive there with us, bring a change of clothes.”  
“I'll check with Arthur, but it should be alright.” Merlin nodded. “Sorry, about Will yesterday. He was a bit-"  
“No need to apologise. Not everyone can handle it as well as you do.”  
“It's an art.”  
“I still get star struck sometimes, actually. When I met Arthur the first time, I had to try very hard to keep it together,” he admitted. “Met at my 70th birthday party.”  
“What was that, ten years ago?”  
“Oi you cheeky bastard. Two years ago. I've been a fan of his for a while.”  
“He's very talented. And funny. And handsome,” Merlin said, looking over at him. “I'm flattered to have his attention.”  
“Would you, um, sorry if you don't want to, but would you show me a magic trick?”  
“Course. What's your favourite flower?”  
“Red roses.”  
“Alright. Put your hands together.”  
Freddie pressed them together, Merlin placing his carefully around them. “Does it hurt?”  
“No, no it doesn't hurt.” Merlin closed his eyes, saying the spell, eyes flashing gold. “Now open your hands.”  
Freddie let his hands fall apart, revealing the delicate red rose in his palms. He gasped, looking up at Merlin in disbelief. “Is it real?”  
“Yes. Only lasts a few minutes though before it starts to fade.”  
“Would you take a photo for me?” Merlin nodded, taking out his phone and snapping a shot of Freddie's amazed face and the flower. “It's beautiful.”  
“Thank you very much. Worked hard on that one.”  
“What else can you do?”  
“I'm good at healing charms. And I can make these lovely toffees,” he said, closing his hand and producing one for Freddie. “Good birthday present.”  
“That's delicious.”  
“Mm. Arthur already has something of an addiction.”  
“I can see why.” 

“Is it alright if I go to see Freddie for lunch next Saturday?” Merlin was sat in Arthur's lap, feeding him magic sweets.  
“Course. It's the party in the evening though, will you be back here in time?”  
“I was going to go straight there. I'll take my suit.” He kissed Arthur's jaw, smiling. “And they've offered to drive me.”  
“He certainly likes you, doesn't he?”  
“I'm very likeable.”  
“Cam you drive?”  
“Yeah, I have my license. Could never afford insurance though. Why do you ask?” Merlin opened his mouth, eating one of the sweets.  
“Thinking about buying you a car. I don't want you getting on the bus again.”  
“I was fine. Would like a car though,” he said, kissing Arthur sweetly. “Daddy.”  
“Oh that's very nice. I like that.” He stroked Merlin's hair, smiling. “Do it again. Ask me for something.”  
“Daddy?”  
Arthur's spine tingled. “Yes precious?”  
“I'd like a vintage sports car.” 

Merlin knocked tentatively on the door, cradling the bunch of sunflowers he had made. “Hello?” He looked up to see a man in a black shirt staring at him. “Are you Merlin?”  
“Yes. Hi.”  
“They're both in the garden,” he said, showing Merlin through. “Your visitor, sirs,” he said, opening the back door.  
“Merlin, darling,” Freddie said, hugging him. “I have missed you.”  
“Good afternoon. I'm Jim.” He held his hand out for Merlin to shake, which he did, other hand still holding the flowers. “I've heard all about you.”  
“Glad to meet you sir.” Merlin smiled, holding up the flowers. “I made these.”  
Freddie gasped, taking them from him. “Oh darling, they're amazing. Julian, put these in a vase on the table.”  
“Excited about tonight?” Merlin sat down on a garden bench, taking a glass of water from Jules.  
“Tremendously. Should be a lovely little affair,” Jim said, nodding. “Must be careful not to drink too much though.”  
“Did you bring your suit Merlin?”  
“It's in the bag. Tell me, who is Julian?”  
Freddie sat down, Jim pulling up a chair and sitting opposite. “Just out housekeeper. Well, sort of. He's doing PHD, and he's staying here. Does jobs around the house if we need him.”  
“Does he cook?”  
“I do that,” Jim said, shaking his head. “Made burgers, for lunch, and a nice summer salad.”  
“It smells amazing,” Merlin said, nodding. “I could never cook well.”  
“It'll be nearly ready, I should think. Do we want to eat out here?”  
“May as well make the most of it,” Freddie said, nodding. 

After lunch, and a tour of their garden, Merlin had a shower and changed into his suit. He'd created it himself, a pale pink, perfectly fitted suit with a dark blue shirt. “You look wonderful,” Jim said, walking past. “Need anything?”  
“No, I'm alright I think. When are we leaving?”  
“Whenever Fred is done with his make up,” he said. “Nearly ready darling?”  
“Yes, ready now,” he said, rushing out. “Merlin, you look ravishing.”  
“Thank you. I love your tie.” 

“Evening precious,” Arthur said, kissing him softly. “Good?”  
“Fine, yeah. Nice shirt Daddy.”  
“Thanks. Now, would you like a drink?”  
“I'll have a margarita. Is it a free bar?” Merlin kissed him on the cheek.  
“Yes. Nice place, isn't it?”  
“It's lovely. Is there a band?” Merlin stroked Arthur's back, smiling prettily as Arthur greeted the guests.  
“After dinner. You're sitting by me and one of my producers, so be good. And if you're a very good boy, we can talk about that car you wanted.”  
“What if I'm a very good boy who sucks you off in the toilets?” Merlin whispered, lips against Arthur's ear.  
“Stop it you fucking tease.”  
“I'm offering.”  
“Later. And it'll need to be a quick one.”

They didn't get home until late, falling into Arthur's bed, both naked and fully inebriated, Merlin giggling into Arthur's shoulder. 

“Morning darling.” Arthur was dressed, drinking coffee on his sofa when Merlin woke up. “I thought we could look for a car for you today, I called my friend Mick, he said he'd drive out a few things you might like. And then I have a dinner reservation for us at the Ritz, if you fancy it, or I can cancel. Tea?”  
“Yes, please. What time is it?”  
“Just gone nine. I told Mick we'd be there at eleven if you want to have a shower.”  
Merlin stood up, rubbing his eyes. “Think I will. I'll have tea in a bit. How long have you been up?”  
“Half an hour? Not long.”  
“Alright. Can you get breakfast brought up?”  
“Course I can darling. See you in a bit.” 

They arrived at the garage, Arthur walking over to the office building and knocking. “Morning my friend. How are we today?”  
“Bit of a hangover, but otherwise fine. How's Caroline?”  
“She's well, she's well. Ah, so here's the lucky boy,” he said, reaching out a hand to Merlin. “Nice to meet you son. Now, I've got some very pretty cars for you to take a look at, if you'd like to follow me. I usually get them in on the clients behalf, but I have a fair few I think you might like,” he said, unlocking the door to the showroom. “Do you have any sort of budget in mind?”  
“Oh, whatever he wants,” Arthur said. “I imagine his social calendar is going to get a lot busier soon, he just needs to get around.”  
“Well, you just take a look around, they're all unlocked if you want to take a look inside.”  
“Thanks.” Merlin smiled, walking around the room. “I like this one. The Aston Martin,” he said, opening the door. “I like this a lot.”  
“Oh, she's gorgeous,” Mick agreed. “Did her up myself last winter.”  
“I like the Porsche 911 too. I've always wanted to drive a Porsche.”  
“Do you want to take her for a spin? I'll get the keys out,” he said, rushing off to get them.  
Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his back. “Hey Daddy.”  
“Alright darling?”  
“I'm alright. Looking forward to spending some time together,” he said, letting Arthur kiss his cheek. “Four days.”  
“Mm. You enjoying spending all my lovely money?” Arthur mouthed at his ear, biting it softly.  
“Oh very much Daddy. I need to meet some more of your lovely friends, too.”  
“I turn thirty in October, I'll have a nice big party. And we're going to Hollywood, plenty of people to meet there.”  
“Here we are,” Mick said. “Sorry, had a bit of a job finding them.”  
“It's alright.” Merlin took the keys, sliding into the drivers seat. “Coming Daddy?” 

“I'd definitely like her,” Merlin said, parking back up in the car park. “How much?”  
“One hundred and seventy grand,” Mick said, Arthur fishing out his wallet. “You taking her today?”  
“I'll drive home,” Merlin said, nodding. “What are we doing for lunch?”  
“Julia's made soup. Do you fancy coffee?”  
“I would, actually.”  
“There's a nice place a five minute walk from here. You could pick up the car on your way back through,” Mick said, handing Arthur a form to sign.  
“Sounds good,” Merlin said, nodding. “Whereabouts?” 

Merlin became acutely aware of people taking photos when he was halfway through his smoothie. They were sat out on the pavement in the sun, Arthur having already signed a napkin for a patron of the cafe. “Do you not mind it?”  
“What's that?”  
“The photos.”  
Arthur shrugged. “Used to it. You'll be on the front page of the tabloids soon, like I warned you,” he said, touching Merlin's hand. “Does it upset you?”  
“A bit.”  
Arthur looked round at the table of girls. “Excuse me, do you mind not taking photos? I'm just out for coffee.”  
They mumbled an apology, Merlin looking down at the table. “We should go.”  
“Just let me finish this,” Arthur said, sipping on his hot coffee. “Only be a minute.” 

“Do you still want to go out for dinner?” Arthur pressed a caramel to Merlin's lips, stroking his hair.  
“It'll be nice. Shall I drive us?”  
“Then you can't drink.”  
Merlin wrinkled his nose. “That's fine.”  
“Alright. You have soup on your shirt,” he said, pointing.  
Merlin spread his hand over the stain, whispering a vanishing spell. “All gone.” 

“Tell me darling, are you enjoying living with me?” Arthur reached for another slice of bread, spreading it with butter.  
“Of course I am. It's wonderful Daddy,” he said, touching Arthur's hand. “Do you worry that I don't?”  
“No, no. Just wanted to make sure everything was all right with you, that's all. Just wondering about your money, too.”  
“Oh I have more than enough Daddy.”  
Arthur nodded. “I was looking through it, just wondering why there's two hundred a week going to Will?” He raised an eyebrow, reaching for more bread.  
“Oh, sorry. I still pay rent, at our flat.”  
“You worried I'll kick you out?”  
“No, but he can't afford it on his own, and so I'm paying my half until he can find another flatmate.”  
Arthur nodded, chuckling slightly. “Such a gentleman. So noble.”  
“Just being a good friend. Sorry if I've you Daddy." He smiled gently, kissing Arthur's hand.  
“You could never upset me sweetness.” 

“Do you have a yacht, Daddy?” Merlin was sat in Arthur's lap as he worked, stroking his soft hair.  
“No, I don't. Much prefer dry land,” he said, nosing at Merlin's jaw. “Why? You want one?”  
Merlin shook his head. “You've got a plane though.”  
“I do indeed. I use it a fair bit, though, for travelling. Work and things.”  
“Not holidays.”  
Arthur snorted. “I wish. I want to get a two week break, around Easter next year. I'll take you away.”  
“I take it that means I'm staying?”  
“What? Yes, of course you are. As long as you want to, I mean.” He smiled, touching Merlin's wrists.  
“I do want to. But I get bored without you, so I need to start meeting people,” he said.  
“Anything need to change? Bigger rooms, or an increase in your allowance?”  
“Both are sufficient, I think. I just want to see you as much as I can,” he said.  
“Tell me if you need anything, won't you darling?”  
Merlin nodded, tracing the lines of Arthur's lips. “Course.” 

Waking up next to Arthur was fast becoming Merlin's favourite feeling. The days when Arthur didn't have to be on the other side of London at a ridiculous hour, or if the sun across the room woke them up particularly early. Merlin could feel Arthur's slow breaths on his neck, his warm body pressed up against him. He smelled like cinnamon and roses, his hands resting on Merlin's hip or stomach as they slept, holding him close. 

Arthur was similarly addicted to Merlin. The way he smiled first thing in the morning, pale skin reflecting the colours of the day outside which flooded the room. His eyes took a while to open properly, hooded eyelids hanging low as he clung to sleep. Then they'd have tea in bed, and sometimes breakfast too, if Arthur wasn't in a rush, which was rare. 

“What are you thinking about?” Merlin came up behind Arthur as he sat silently on his sofa, slowly making his way through a large cup of coffee. “Me?”  
“I was thinking about going to America a week early,” he said, taking a sip. “Leave tomorrow night.”  
“Why?”  
“I need a change in scene. And it's an excuse to not meet with boring people,” he said, tickling Merlin. “There's a boat party on Friday night.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“Did you have any plans?”  
“No, no plans. Had a nice day?” Merlin sat down next to him, putting his feet up on Arthur's lap.  
“Missed you. You're home a bit late?”  
“I was out.”  
“With who?”  
“Just with Will. Drove him home.”  
Arthur nodded, stroking his ankle absentmindedly. “So are you alright to leave tomorrow?” 

“This is lovely,” Merlin said, stepping into Arthur's plane. “Where can I put my bag?”  
“Anywhere you like. We should arrive by half six, their time, but you should sleep on the way,” Arthur said, taking out his laptop. “There's snacks and drinks in the fridge.”  
Merlin took out his phone, putting his headphones on as he took a bag of Smarties out of the fridge and sat down opposite Arthur, getting a bottle of water from his bag. 

“Good evening sirs. Dinner is served presently,” the cabin assistant said, handing them each a plate. “Can I get you drinks?”  
“Cognac,” Arthur said, taking his cutlery.  
“I'll have a lemonade,” Merlin said, starting on his meal. “Are you alright daddy?”  
“Hm? Oh, I'm fine sweetheart. Always a bit nervous flying.”  
Merlin touched his arm. “Right. What've you been doing?”  
“Just some e-mails. There's a bed, if you want to go to sleep at some point,” he said, pointing to a door.  
“I'm not tired at the moment. We should watch a film, after dinner,” he said, pointing to the TV. “Or just cuddle up.”  
“Alright darling.” 

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, feeling the lovely weight of his arm holding him close, Arthur's breath on his cheek. “You smell good.”  
“Thank you sweetness.” Arthur kissed him softly. “Oh, you're so wonderful. I'm going to spoil you beyond belief,” he said, kissing again.  
“Hm. Daddy.” Merlin closed his eyes, enjoying the way Arthur held him.  
“I bought you a present,” he said. “For when we arrive.”  
“Ooh, exciting. Tell me Daddy, what's your house like in L.A?”  
“Smaller than in Surrey. Big pool, and a good gym. It's quite high, too, glass roof. Modern.”  
“It sounds lovely. Do I have a suite?”  
“Of course. Guest suite, it's just next door to mine.”  
“Staff?”  
“I have a cleaner in twice a week while I'm there. Nobody else though,” he said. “We'll be eating out a lot. Or takeaways.”  
“Sounds nice.”

Welcome, my darling. This is my house,” Arthur said, getting out of the taxi. “There's something for you in the garage, and then we can get going to dinner.”  
“Alright. Do you have a key?”  
Arthur waved the key, leading him through to the garage. “I don't know if you like Cadillacs, but it was available,” he said, unlocking the garage door. “I usually take taxis around, but I thought this would be nice for you.”  
Merlin hugged him, kissing his face. “Thank you Daddy. You’re wonderful,” he said, Arthur's hand on his arse. “Blowjob and pizza?”  
“You're bloody perfect, aren't you? I'll phone for a pizza,” he said, leading Merlin up the steps to the front door.

“Morning sweetheart,” Arthur said. “I ordered waffles in, you might need to heat them up though.”  
“Morning. You got a meeting?”  
“Just got back. Heading out in a second.”  
“How late is it?”  
“Half eleven. Meeting started at nine,” he said, ruffling Merlin's hair fondly. “How come you never need a haircut?”  
“I spelled it when I was about fifteen. Never grows,” he said, grinning.  
“Lucky.”  
“I could do yours,” Merlin offered, putting the plate of waffles in the microwave.  
“Be useful, actually. Remind me tonight, I need to head off to my lunch date. Feel free to explore, your card works here. I'll meet you somewhere for dinner?”  
“Can do. Text me the address,” he said, kissing Arthur's cheek. “Have fun.” 

Merlin stepped outside, already sweating in the heat. He took in the street, full of lavish houses, and headed down the hill towards a cafe. He ordered and sat down outside, waiting for his coffee and cake. A woman sat down on his table, smiling. “Tourist?”  
“I guess so. I'm here with my, um, with my sugar daddy. On a business trip.” He looked up at her. “You're Elena Montague.”  
“Thanks for letting me know. Who are you here with?”  
“Arthur Pendragon. Arrived yesterday.” He stared at her in confusion. “Why are you talking to me? I mean I don't mind, but why?”  
“I can smell your magic from a mile off. Smells like chocolate caramels,” she said, inhaling.  
“I've been told so,” he said, presenting one of his trademark sweets.  
“Thanks very much. I just wondered who the new wizard in town was,” she said. “The new, very powerful wizard, dating a man I'd kill to work with.”  
“We're both massive fans of the show,” he said, taking his coffee. “So you have magic?”  
“A little. I desperately wanted to train but mother wouldn't let me. Where did you train?” She took a water bottle from her bag and opened it.  
“Oh I didn't go to school. I had a tutor, but he died when I was eighteen,” Merlin said, taking a forkful of cake.  
“That's so sad. You seem very powerful though. All I can do is move little things.”  
“You could study now. There's evening classes and things available.”  
“I was considering it. Maybe if I get some time, I have a friend who teaches a class. So what are you doing today?”  
“Oh, just exploring. I'm meeting Arthur for dinner, but nothing planned. What about you?”  
“It's my day off. I can show you around if you like?”  
“That'd be lovely,” Merlin said, nodding. “Can I get you a coffee?”  
“I'm on a diet. Water only,” she said, shrugging. “I'll bet there's a spell for that.”  
“There is. I have a book, all the spells I've collected. I can teach you a few bits if you like?” He finished his coffee, smiling warmly.  
“Would you really?”  
“Course.” He stood up, following Elena out of the cafe. “When are you next free?”  
“Every Friday. And tomorrow afternoon.” She pulled out a large pair of sunglasses and slipped them on, leading Merlin down a side road.  
“What's your element?”  
“Water. What about you?”  
“Oh, all of them. And your signature?”  
“Apples,” she said, pressing her hands together and stopping, opening them to reveal a large, crisp apple. “Yours is toffee?”  
Merlin handed her another one. “There you go. Are we going shopping?” 

“What are you up to?” Arthur bit into a sandwich, putting his phone on speaker.  
“I'm out with Elena Montague,” Merlin replied. “We're shopping, I'll likely go over my allowance.”  
“Wonderful. I have a dinner reservation, I'll send a taxi to get you if you send me your address at seven,” he said, taking a long drink of coke.  
“Will do. Do you need anything?”  
“No, my assistant went out and got everything. Few bottles of nice gin would be good.”  
“I can't.”  
“What? Oh, fuck, course you can't. Alright, I'll have someone go to a shop. Are you managing alright?” Arthur put down his cup, beckoning someone over.  
“Fine, yeah. Love you.”  
“Love you too my darling. Have a good afternoon,” he said, hanging up. 

“So now, we encounter one of my favourite spells,” Merlin said, sliding Elena a greasy cheeseburger and chips. “Makes anything you like completely fat free.”  
“Really?”  
Merlin nodded. “It's how I stay in shape, among other spells. I think the words are ‘intam insa remta'.”  
“You think?”  
“I don't use verbal spells much.” Merlin shrugged. “Try it.”  
Elena took a deep breath, speaking the words. “That worked.”  
“You felt it?”  
“Yeah.” Elena nodded. “Does it work for everything?”  
“Everything. I'm not saying it's good, that you need to diet all the time and everything. But that's how it is.”  
“No, no I get it. It's not good. But if I can eat what I like and not gain weight, perfect for me.” She smiled, picking up the burger. 

“Hello darling. Good journey?” Arthur kissed Merlin on the cheek as he entered the restaurant.  
“Yeah, good. You look tired.”  
“A bit. Long day is all.” He beckoned a waiter over, kissing Merlin again. “There's a back room I had set up for us.”  
“Right this way gentlemen,” the waiter said, leading them around the room to a small wooden door. “Can I get you drinks?”  
“Bottle of your best wine. And cold water,” Arthur said, sitting down at the table. The room was lit dimly from the window outside, with several candles around, and a huge bunch of roses on the windowsill.  
“Right away sir.”  
“Merlin, darling. You've been shopping, hm?”  
“A bit. I took Elena out for lunch. I'm going to give her some magic tutoring, I think.”  
“That's nice. I wish I had magic.”  
“You have a little bit. Everyone does, it's part of the soul. Just, people like Elena have a bit more. And I have more than most.”  
“Can I use it though?”  
“Maybe. I'll try to help you find your signature,” Merlin said, reaching for a breadstick. “Is this an Italian place?”  
“Yes. So, signatures. Yours is toffee?” Merlin nodded. “Elena?”  
“Apples.”  
“Is it always food?”  
“No, but everyone's is different. It's never an animal, or any bigger than your hand span,” he explained, stretching out his hand to demonstrate. “It's easier after a drink, and you might not be able to.” 

After their second glasses of wine, as their main courses were on the way, Merlin instructed Arthur. “Hands together. Think about a candle, think about the flame, how it would feel to touch, the heat, the movement.”  
“Wha-"  
“Quiet. Be still, be silent. Think about the flame. Now find your soul within your body, it should be somewhere in there. Got it?” Arthur nodded. “Call upon it. Focus it through your palms. You feel that?” Arthur nodded again. “Now wait a minute or so. Don't lose focus. If you feel something in your hand, open it.”  
Arthur remained quiet, eyes closed, before slowly uncurling his fingers to reveal a tiny white feather. “I did it.”  
“It's beautiful. You can get quicker, if you like, but that's pretty much all you'll be able to do. Sorry.”  
“It smells like honey.”  
“That'll be your scent. It's part of the signature.”

“Where's the party?” Merlin kissed Arthur as he typed on his computer.  
“Not far from here. You can walk.”  
Merlin nodded. “Send me the address. What should I wear?”  
“Blue tux. It's in your wardrobe,” Arthur said, stroking his cheek. “Are you alright?”  
“Just miss you. Haven't seen you properly since Monday night “  
Arthur frowned. “Sorry sweetness. Been busy.”  
“I know. When are you free? I heard about this restaurant I want to take you to, just the two of us,” Merlin said, stroking Arthur's hair.  
“Hm, I'll check my diary. It sounds nice. Now, I need to head off. Stay safe,” he said, closing his laptop. “Love you.” 

Merlin took a run around the neighbourhood, showering before he dressed and headed to his brunch date with Elena.  
“Hey gorgeous. How've you been?” He sat down, kissing her on the cheek. “Busy?”  
“Oh, very. What've you been up to?”  
Merlin shrugged. “I've met people. Arthur's been too busy for me this week apparently but he's taking me to a party tonight so that's good,” he said, picking up his menu. “I'm considering going vegan, what do you think?”  
“I think Hollywood's hit you hard. I think it would be good, yeah. I tried it, but I missed cheese too much.”  
Merlin nodded. “I think I'll have a salad. Are you doing anything else today?”  
“No, not much. I have a video call tonight, but nothing until then. When's the party?”  
“Starts at eight. I thought we could go study on the beach, try some water based stuff,” he said, pouring a glass of water. “What do you think?”  
“It's a bit hot. I thought we were going to Arthur's house?” She took the jug of water, nodding to the house at the top of the hill.  
“Right, sure. There's a pool, so water stuff is still fine. Less attention too,” he said. “Disgusts me.”  
“Agreed. I've got better at dealing with it, had to go to therapy though,” she admitted, frowning. “Part of the job I suppose.” 

Elena got on well with the magic Merlin taught her. Her powers were very untamed, but she had a basic grasp of the elemental magic, and could reach the druid tongue well. There were American wizards who created their own spells, but they were less connected to the land. Merlin always found druid spells easiest. 

“Welcome aboard,” someone said, handing Merlin a glass of champagne. “Name?”  
“Merlin. I'm with Arthur Pendragon,” he explained, looking around the large ship.  
“He's not here yet,” one of the guests called out. “Come over here.”  
Merlin tentatively approached. “Hi.”  
“Evening. I'm Lance, I'm a good friend of Arthur's,” he said. “And your host.”  
“Well then thank you,” Merlin said, sipping on his champagne. “You're a lawyer, right?”  
“I own a law firm. And you, you're his little darling, aren't you? Used to work in a cafe.”  
“Oh, long time ago that. When I was fourteen, I worked in a cafe.”  
“Yes, said he met you while you worked there,” Lance said. “Making coffee.”  
Merlin nodded, sighing. “Yes, that's right.”  
Arthur rushed up behind, kissing Merlin's cheek as he hugged him. “Evening precious. Lance, how are you?”  
“Just talking to your Merlin about working in a cafe.” Merlin glared at Arthur in frustration. “I'd better be off, mingling and all that.”  
Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, sitting them both down on a bench. “You've been lying about what I did?”  
“I can hardly go around proclaiming that you were a stripper, can I?” Arthur's eyes were gentle, loving.  
“I'm not ashamed of it. I tell everyone. I bet you don't tell them about my magic either,” he huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Right, Mer. Get some more alcohol in you, you're being ridiculous. Now, are you going to be grown up about this, or should I send you home now?”  
“Grown up,” Merlin mumbled. “But you lied to everyone.”  
“Only to Lance. I panicked, alright?” Merlin nodded. “So, do you understand why I did it?”  
“Are you ashamed of me?”  
Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. “If I were ashamed, would I have brought you into my home? Would I have dressed you up and brought you to a party?” Merlin shook his head. “I've apologised. Now will you please act like a grown up about this?”  
Merlin nodded. “Sorry Daddy.” 

“He's a pretty young thing, isn't he?” Merlin was sat alone, sipping on a cocktail as Arthur was off talking to other guests. “Is he Arthur’s?”  
“Indeed. Merlin. Magic user, from what I hear,” someone replied, Merlin looking over at the mention of his name. “Come on over.”  
Merlin walked over, sitting on their table. “Hi.”  
“Evening gorgeous. Can I get you a drink?”  
“When I've finished this one, and if your conversation is interesting enough,” Merlin said, stirring his drink. “What's your name?”  
“Candice. Pleasure to meet you,” she said, holding out her hand. Merlin kissed it softly, turning expectantly to the man she was with.  
“Oh, I'm Tim. Evening.”  
“Nice tie. Expensive.”  
“Yes, it was rather. Where's your man?”  
“He's around,” Merlin said, scouting the room. “Somewhere.”  
“He left you alone?” Candice frowned, touching Merlin's shoulder reassuringly.  
“We had a minor disagreement. And I can make my own way.” He rolled his eyes. “Apart from your ridiculous drinking laws.”  
“Can you not drink?” Tim blinked, looking at him in confusion.  
“I'm twenty. Why don't you get me something nice, and then we can scour the buffet upstairs?” 

“I'm not avoiding you,” Merlin said, stepping into the toilets to see Arthur at the urinal. “I accepted your apology.”  
“Perhaps I'm awaiting an apology too,” Arthur huffed, zipping up his trousers.  
Merlin touched his shoulder. “Sorry for thinking the worst of you. You're wonderful, and I don't want you thinking I'm ungrateful.”  
“Well then I'd like your attention and company for the rest of the evening, and I'd like you to give me a toffee,” he said, holding out his hand. Merlin handed one over. “Do you need to piss or were you following me?”  
“Following you,” he said, walking out behind Arthur.  
“Do you want a drink?” 

“How long are you in California for?”  
Merlin was skyping Freddie, phone propped up on his pillow. “Indefinite, I think.”  
“Oh, wonderful. Jim and I are flying out next week,” he said, grinning. “Oh, and you haven't met Vincent, have you?”  
“New cat?”  
“He's a gorgeous little kitten. All white, with a little black eyepatch,” he said, flipping his camera to show Merlin the kitten. “Are you having fun out there?”  
“Yes, it's alright. Bit bored, Arthur leaves me all day. Barely seen him for two weeks,” he said, frowning. “Too busy for me.”  
“Oh darling. You've made lots of friends though, I expect?”  
“A few. Elena Montague, and Kate Kite, we had lunch the other day,” he said. “It's hard when I'm not with Arthur. Get attention from magic users though, they can sniff me out.”  
“You have quite the Instagram following too, must make it easier. Nonetheless, I'll host a brunch party, and you can meet all my friends,” Freddie said excitedly. “Elton's out there at the moment, I think. He'd love to meet you.”  
“Put me in contact. Love to meet him,” Merlin said, reaching for a mint. “How's Jim?”  
“Beautiful,” Freddie sighed. “Took me out for dinner yesterday. He's out with his friend today.”  
“You doing anything nice?”  
“Talking to you, aren't I?”  
Merlin nodded. “Yes. Anything else?”  
“I'm not sure. Just settling Vincent in, and then flying out on Monday. Arthur's house is in West Hollywood, isn't it?”  
“Yep. You have a house out here?”  
“Course I do. Beach house,” Freddie told him. “I'll phone Elton for you, tell him to take you out for dinner. You look bored.” 

“Where are you off to?” Arthur looked up from his computer to see Merlin dressed in a turquoise suit, fiddling with his cufflinks.  
“Dinner.”  
“With?”  
Merlin finished his cup of whiskey. “Elton John. Thought you were busy this evening.”  
“I am, I'm heading out in a minute. Don't wait up for me.” Arthur smiled, raising his glass.  
“Likewise. I'm waiting for my taxi.”  
“Alright darling. Stay safe.”  
“Course Daddy. It's here now,” he said, kissing Arthur on the cheek. 

“Sir, do you have a reservation?”  
Merlin stepped into the restaurant immediately hit with the smell of fresh bread. “I'm meeting someone.”  
“Ah. Merlin, is it?” Merlin nodded, letting the waiter lead him towards the back of the restaurant. “Here we are. Can I get you a drink while you wait?”  
“I'll get a glass of wine,” Merlin said, nodding. “Whatever's good.” He took out his phone, enjoying a rather cheeky text from Arthur which made him blush.  
“There you are. Merlin,” he said, hugging Merlin tight. “So good to meet you. Sorry to keep you waiting, I couldn't decide on a shirt.”  
“It's fine, fine. Nice to meet you. And you made a good choice, on the shirt,” he said, taking his wine from the waiter. “Thank you.”  
“Can I get you a drink sir?”  
“Apple juice, if you would. And can we get some olives, for the table?”  
“Right away.”  
“How's the wine?”  
“Not great. I'll get something else in a minute,” Merlin said, taking another sip. “So do you come here often?”  
“A fair bit. They do good fish.”  
Merlin nodded slowly. “Do they have vegan stuff?”  
“It's L.A, of course there's vegan stuff,” Elton laughed. “So this is a weird situation Fred's put us in.”  
“I was bored, and in need of entertainment. He said you'd be a good stand in until he gets here,” Merlin chuckled.  
“I'll try my best. He tells me you're quite the entertainer too?” He made a start on the olives, pausing to take a long drink of juice.  
“I was a dancer. Not anymore, well, just for Arthur. And on special occasions,” he said, giggling as he opened the menu. 

“You're home late,” Arthur said. “And I need to talk to you. Sit down.” He closed his laptop, putting his hands solemnly in his lap.  
“Am I in trouble?” Merlin giggled, sitting down on the sofa.  
“I've been sent some videos of you, by my manager. Videos which would somewhat ruin us both if they were to come to public attention.” Merlin gulped. “He's going to try his best to remove them from the internet but until that happens we can't be seen together.”  
“Arthur you can't act like this is a surprise. I was a stripper, and yes, twice, I made porn. I needed rent money.”  
“Twice?”  
“Yes, only twice. Just before we met.”  
“The problem isn't the videos. It's that I will lose my reputation if people find out that you did them,” Arthur said, voice remarkably level. “Do you understand?”  
“I can remove them.”  
“Like I said, he's got his best people on it-"  
“With magic. There's a spell, you can get stuff clean removed from across space and time. It works with the internet too,” he said, looking down at the floor. “Sorry if you're angry Daddy.”  
“I'm not angry. I just need you to know that this is important.”  
Merlin nodded. “I can get it gone.”  
“Go to bed. I'm taking you to see my manager in the morning,” Arthur said. “At seven.” 

Merlin shifted in his car seat, feeling the prickling heat of Arthur's eyes on him. “Daddy, I'm really sorry. I am. I got rid of it completely, I promise.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Merlin nodded desperately. “Yes Daddy. Every trace, every mention. All gone.”  
“Alright. I need to check. And I'm cancelling date night tonight,” he said, unblinking.  
“Are you busy?”  
“No.”  
“Daddy, with all respect I haven't seen you all week and I just want to spend time with you,” he said, eyes on the road.  
“Yes, and I'm angry with you, and I want you to stop being such a little brat about this,” Arthur said, clenching his jaw. “So no date night. I'm sure you'll find something to do.”  
“Daddy I've apologised-"  
“No more from you young man.” 

“It's as he said. No videos, across any sites, no mentions of it,” Arthur's manager said, smiling. “Excellent.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, absolutely sure. People will still remember it though, won't they?” He raised an eyebrow at Merlin.  
“No way,” he said, shaking his head. “I can't do a mass memory wipe. It's unethical.”  
“What, to delete someone's memory of a wank?” Arthur's manager laughed.  
Merlin nodded. “And illegal. I'm not doing it. Find someone else.”  
“Come on lad, be reasonable,” he said, smiling.  
“I said no,” Merlin said firmly, folding his arms. “No. Now, I'm leaving. And I'm going for breakfast.” 

“Can I get a cinnamon roll and a latte with almond milk?” Merlin leaned on the counter of the coffee shop, somewhere out in the city.  
“What's the name for the order?”  
“Merlin. Can I pay by card?”  
“There you go,” she said, pushing the card reader towards him. “Do you want the cinnamon roll heating up?”  
“Yes, please.” 

Merlin took his food, sitting down at a small table outside, enjoying the hum of the city. He had an evening booking at a spa by the beach, a lucky last minute booking as Arthur cancelled their dinner reservation. He really was being ridiculous, Merlin thought. He planned a bit of shopping, and he was going to Elena's apartment later on for drinks. He was considering staying the night, just to spite Arthur. 

“What are we doing for you today sir?” Merlin sat down ready for his manicure, resting his feet in the pool. “Painted?”  
“Yes. Nice blue shade, with some stars,” he said, putting down his hands. “Is that alright?”  
“Yep,” the manicurist replied, taking out a nail file. “So, you just treating yourself?”  
“I had a falling out with my sugar daddy,” Merlin said, shrugging. “He found out I used to do porn, and he's less than impressed.”  
“Before you were with him?”  
“Yeah, literally twice, a week before we met. And I'm like, I was a stripper, and he was fine with that,” he said, sighing. “But he cancelled our date night tonight.”  
“Aw. Do you have other plans?”  
“I'm seeing a friend for drinks later,” he explained. “Still angry at him though.”  
“He'll get over it I expect,” she said. “So, are you visiting from England?” 

“Arthur I need to talk to you,” Merlin said, letting himself into Arthur's rooms and sitting down on the sofa.  
“Darling can this wait? I'm tired.”  
“It's important. I'm struggling.”  
“Financially?”  
“No. With this, I'm confused. About us.”  
“Alright. What are you confused about?” Arthur sat down, picking up a half drunk glass of wine.  
“Are we in a relationship? Or, or are we just, am I just your sugar baby? Which is fine, but I'm confused, it's just unclear what you want, whether you love me or, or what.” Merlin sighed loudly.  
“You're confused?” Merlin nodded. “Alright then. I thought we were yet to move into a relationship stage, I felt it was imminent, but hadn't happened. We don't need to, if you don't want, I can keep just being your Daddy. I can give you more structure, I can arrange dinner dates for you, whatever you'd like. Tell me.”  
“Do you hate me Daddy?”  
“No, course I don't. Why? Because of the porn?” Merlin nodded. “You were right. And you fixed it. I'm sorry.”  
“Thank you Daddy. And I'd like to be, um, for you to call me your boyfriend. If that's ok,” he said, lowering his eyes.  
“Absolutely fine precious. You want anything else?”  
“I just want to spend time with you. I want to go places and meet people,” he said, taking the glass Arthur was offering him.  
“Host a party, if you like. Here. I'll give you a budget, and you can do whatever,” Arthur said, stroking Merlin's chin. “Pretty boy.”  
“Freddie arrives tomorrow. I'm meeting them at the airport,” he said, grinning mischievously. “I'll plan a party. And you'd better make up for cancelling dinner tonight.”  
“Oh I will darling. I will.” 

“Nice plane,” Merlin said, leaning on his car, watching someone haul a large suitcase out of the plane. “Good flight?”  
“Lovely, thanks,” Jim said, stepping onto the runway. “God it's hot.”  
“Too hot,” Merlin agreed. “So, am I taking you straight home?”  
“I need a cold drink, and then I need to sleep,” Freddie said, sighing. “We can pick up smoothies. I'm hoping you have plans to take us to dinner?”  
“Naturally. Arthur's busy until eight, so I have a reservation for half past. I hope that's alright,” he said, waving to Freddie's driver as he lifted the suitcases into the other car.  
“Sounds lovely,” Jim said, climbing into Merlin's car. “Hop in Fred.” 

“Oh this is gorgeous,” Merlin said, pulling up outside the house. “Do you want me to pick you up later?”  
“That’d be nice,” Jim said, nodding. “Call to let us know when you’re coming.”  
“Will do,” Merlin said, stopping so they could climb out. “See you later then.” He drove away, slurping his smoothie through the straw. He pulled up at a spa, locking his car and carrying the smoothie in. “Good morning.”  
“Hello. What can I do for you sir?”  
“I called yesterday about a facial,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. Can I get your name please?”  
“Yeah, it’s Merlin,” he said, putting his empty cup into a bin.  
“Alright, perfect. You’ll be with Ken today, if you want to sit on the couch and wait. Can I get you a drink at all? Ken will be about five minutes.”  
“Just some water,” Merlin said, sitting down and crossing his legs. 

“Good morning sir. I’m Ken, I’ll be doing your treatments today, if you’d like to follow me,” he said, hands behind his back. “If you need anything, just let me know.”  
“Will do. What are we doing today?”  
“So, we’re starting with a deep cleanse and exfoliation, then a moisturizing mask, another cleanse, and a golden glow. Any allergies at all?”  
“No, none,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. All of our products and treatments are also vegan, just to let you know.”  
“Oh really? I’m trying to be vegan while I’m here,” Merlin said, putting down his bag as they entered the room.  
“Oh that’s fun. I would but I have various things,” Ken said. “Alright, if you’d like to lie down for me that’d be great. Do you want to chat or shall I just put on some nice music for you?”  
“I like a chat,” Merlin said, putting his hands on his stomach.

“Did you want me to throw in a lip treatment for you while we’re here? Thirty dollars extra, including a lip care kit for you to keep,” Ken said, mixing Merlin’s first face mask.  
“Yeah, sounds great,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Alright, I’ll grab that for you in a second,” Ken said, smiling. “So, you doing anything fun this evening?”  
“Going for dinner with some friends,” Merlin said, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. “Then I think drinks at my boyfriend’s house.”  
“Oh, that sounds gorgeous. What’s your boyfriend’s name?”  
“Arthur. What about you, anything fun this evening?”  
“I’ve got a stag weekend. My friend's, we’re flying out to the hills,” Ken said. “Should be fun.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“You been out to the clubs at all? You’ll need your eyes shut now,” Ken said, beginning to spread a gel over Merlin’s face.  
“No, no clubs yet. Been to a few private parties, but I’m not twenty one yet,” Merlin said, relaxing hid shoulders.  
“Ah, that’s unfortunate. If you know anyone important, they can usually get you in the back, and they don’t ID you,” Ken said. “Just a tip.”  
“Boyfriend’s usually too busy for that,” Merlin said.

“You look gorgeous,” Freddie said. “Where’ve you been?”  
“I got a facial. Absolutely wonderful,” Merlin said, taking out a lip gloss. “We alright to walk down?”  
“How far is it?”  
“Five minute walk?”  
“Sounds fine to me,” Jim said, nodding as he slipped on a jacket.  
“My darling, how are you cold? It’s boiling,” Freddie said, shaking his head.  
“I always am when we fly, you know that,” Jim said, putting an arm in Freddie’s. “Come on then.”

“Finally,” Merlin said. “Worried you weren’t coming.”  
“Got a bit caught up in a meeting. Rehearsal starts the day after tomorrow, I’ll be wanting you with me,” Arthur said, walking inside with Merlin. “Evening gentlemen.”  
“Good to see you,” Jim said. “You look well.”  
“I think it’s the sun,” Arthur said. “Fred, how are you?”  
“Oh, you know.”  
“Jetlagged at all?”  
“No, Merlin gave us some great pills to take before the flight,” Jim said, nodding.  
“Did he now?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t offer me anything.”  
“So, brunch, Freddie? What’s the plan?” Merlin stared longingly at the bottle of wine on the table.  
“Thursday at half ten,” Freddie said. “Jim’s making waffles. You’re welcome to join us too Arthur.”  
“Very unavailable, sadly. Merlin will be throwing several parties though, I’m told,” Arthur said, sliding Merlin his glass. “  
Do you think they have a private room we could move to?” Merlin took a small sip, passing it back to Arthur.  
“They don’t,” Arthur said. “You can drink though, hardly doing to kick us out.”  
“Have my glass Merlin,” Jim said. “Can’t stand American wine.”  
“Thank you,” Merlin said, smiling as he took the empty glass. “Yes, parties. Dinners. Got to make an impression somehow. Meet your people.”  
“My people?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
“Freddie, you’re terribly quiet, are you alright?” Merlin asked, smiling.  
“Oh, fine darling. I think it’s the heat,” Freddie said. “Couldn’t be happier.”  
“Shall I get some water?” Jim asked. “You do look a bit pink.”  
“Thank you gorgeous,” Freddie said, nodding. “Sorry everyone.”  
“Don’t be silly,” Arthur said. “Waiter?”

“Morning,” Merlin said, watching Arthur waking. “I’ve done nothing in terms of breakfast, I assumed we’d be fed on arrival?”  
“We’ll pick up something on the way,” Arthur said. “What time is it?”  
“Just gone seven. We need to be there at half eight?”  
“Yeah. I’ll have a shower,” Arthur said. “We need to be gone by quarter to, if we’re picking up food.”  
“Sure. Do you want me to drive?”  
“Perfect,” Arthur said, walking into the bathroom. “See you in a minute.” 

“You look incredible,” Arthur said, climbing into the car. “Did you get this made?”  
“Bought it. Vintage,” Merlin said, starting the car as Arthur stroked the side of his corset. “I will get one made.”  
“Laced up tight,” Arthur commented. “The things you do to me Merlin.”  
“How long do rehearsals last?”  
“Four weeks,” Arthur said, picking up his phone. “You don’t have to come everyday, obviously. I can get you in as an extra as well, when we start filming.”  
“I’d be delighted,” Merlin said. “Directions?”

“Where can I park?” Merlin smiled at the security guard, putting his sunglasses on his head.  
“Your spot is just over by the tree, it’s marked,” she said, pointing.  
“Thank you so much,” Merlin said, pulling up into the spot. “Well this is nice.”  
“It’s a good space. Picked it myself, nice and big,” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist. “Good morning.” He waved to the people assembled in a lounge, sitting down on a sofa. “Who are we waiting for?”  
“Just waiting for the coach from the hotel,” someone said. “Stopped for gas.”  
“Wonderful. Were we late?” Arthur checked his watch, suddenly concerned.  
“Perfectly on time,” someone said, walking in. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“Two lattes please,” Merlin said. “If that’s alright?”  
“Of course. Sugar?”  
“Not in mine,” Arthur said. “He’ll have two sugars.”  
“Right away,” he said, rushing off to a kitchen.  
“Bus is here,” someone called.  
“Alright. Everyone through to studio one please,” Arthur called. “Can we get some windows open please?”

“Alright everyone. Most of you I’ve never worked with before. In fact I think I’ve only worked with Tiff and TJ,” Arthur said. “So I have a few things to let you know. The start time and required cast for the next day will be put onto the board in the hall. Be punctual. Feel free to snack during rehearsal, whatever. I’ll let you know filming rules when we get there. Pay attention, please. Please, if you have any problems at all, shoot me a message anytime or talk to me, I promise I won’t get angry. The next few days will just be bonding, team exercises, get good energy working. So, if we go round and say our name, what we’re doing and our favourite drink. I’ll start, I’m Arthur, I’m the director and I like mango smoothies.”  
“Alright. I’m Tilly, I’m playing Abigail and I like beer.”  
“I’m Gus, I’m the creative advisor and I also like beer.”

“Daddy, you sent me too much. Is this for the month?”  
“No, that’s for today,” Arthur said. “Nice to have my own room, isn’t it?”  
“Lovely Daddy. Everyone’s very nice,” Merlin said, lying back in Arthur’s lap.  
“Perfect. Everyone’s nice, yeah,” Arthur said. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
“We need to go. Ten minutes, you said.”  
“You’re right. Are you free tomorrow evening?”  
“It’s Freddie’s brunch in the morning, but I don’t think I’m doing anything,” Merlin said. “Why?”  
“Date night then? Take you somewhere expensive,” Arthur said, sitting up. “Let’s get back.”

“Heya,” Merlin said, sitting down by one of the cast members. “You’re Mordred, right? I’m Merlin.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Merlin,” Mordred said, with a grin. “I adore your corset.”  
“Isn’t it cute? Arthur can’t keep his hands off me,” Merlin said with a grin. “So, you’re the lead?”  
“Almost. Lucky to be here, it’s my first proper film and I get to work with Arthur Pendragon? Amazing,” Mordred said, taking a drink from his water bottle. “Scared though.”  
“Why?”  
“Not about Arthur. He’s a legend, and everyone says he’s the best to work with,” Mordred said. “Just, my first film. And I might fuck up.”  
“Heya gorgeous,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin’s head. “We’re starting in ten minutes. Just to let you know, that’s Tom, my assistant, but he’ll get you anything you need if you ask him.”  
“Beautiful,” Merlin said.  
“You getting on alright Mordred?”  
“Yeah, pretty good. Just a little nervous,” Mordred said.  
“Somebody told me you’d already learned your lines two weeks after you got the script,” Arthur said, chuckling. “You’re a hard worker.”  
Mordred blushed. “That’s true actually.”

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Arthur hugged Merlin close as they watched the group bundle back onto the bus.  
“Mordred?”  
“Mm,” Arthur hummed, nodding as Merlin got into the car. “Very pretty young man.”  
Merlin pouted sulkily. “Daddy.”  
“Not as pretty as you darling boy,” Arthur said. “I’m out until about eleven tonight. I’m permanently increasing your allowance too.”  
“How much?”  
“Doubled,” Arthur said. “Do with it what you like. You going out tonight?”  
“Elena is coming round for magic class. Might order pizza,” Merlin said. “And then I’ll have a long, hot bath.”  
“Don’t wait up for me,” Arthur said. “There’s plenty of wine if you wanted some.”  
“I’ve noticed,” Merlin said. “How long are we living here for?”  
“Filming will take about nine months, until we’re done. And then maybe another year after that? Bored, are you?” Arthur took a mint from his pocket, offering one to Merlin.  
“No, not bored. And there’s plenty to do. Two years then?”  
“Missing Will?”  
“A bit.”  
“He found a flatmate, I assume,” Arthur said.  
“Moved back in with his mum,” Merlin corrected. “After this, what are you doing?”  
“We are taking a holiday for a fortnight. My private island, well, I share it with a few others, as I’m never there. And then it’s back to England to film a second series of Castle Days.”  
“Well that will be fun.”  
“Should be. You can go home, to see Will if you want. Or you can make some new friends, you’re doing that pretty well.” Arthur tickled him under the chin as they pulled up at a smoothie shop. 

“Good evening,” Elena said. “I brought wine and remembered my book this time.”  
“Nice job,” Merlin said, laughing. “How’ve you been?”  
“Not bad. We’ve only got one season of the show left, so we’ll see whether I find any work other than that,” Elena said, shrugging. “What’re you up to?”  
“Just started rehearsals for Arthur’s new big thing. I’m going to brunch tomorrow at Jim and Freddie’s,” Merlin said.  
“Oh, I think I heard people talking about that. Zacky is going, I think.”  
“We haven’t met,” Merlin said. “Are you free? I could take you with me, if you want.”  
“Oh would you really? I’m free until five, is there a dress code?”  
“I’ll phone to check. Can you show me your levitation in the meantime?” Merlin took out his phone, calling Freddie. “Hello my dear.”  
“Merlin darling. Are you alright?”  
“Fine, You?”  
“I’m great, yes. Calling to cancel on me tomorrow?”  
“I was wondering if I can bring a friend,” Merlin said, grinning at Elena.  
“Oh of course dear. Who?”  
“Elena Montague,” Merlin replied. “That alright?”  
“Perfectly alright darling.”  
“And dress code?”  
“Casual. But not too casual.”  
“Do I need to bring anything?” Merlin opened the bottle of wine, taking down two glassed from the cupboard.  
“Nothing at all,” Freddie said. “Be there at half ten, alright? And I’m taking you and some friends out for lunch as well.”  
“Wonderful. See you tomorrow then,” Merlin said, hanging up as he poured two glasses. “How’s conjuring going for you?”

“See you later sweetheart,” Arthur said, leaning over Merlin and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
“See you Daddy.”  
“Let me know your plans, alright?” Arthur unplugged his phone, stroking Merlin’s face, eyes still shut.  
“I will,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur’s wrist. “Have fun at work. Date night tonight?”  
“I have a reservation. Let me know,” Arthur said. “Can always cancel.”  
“Okay. See you.”

“Oh don’t you look nice,” Merlin said. “I thought we could walk, it’s about ten minutes.”  
“Sounds good. Gorgeous suit,” Elena said, looking Merlin up and down. He was dressed in a cream suit, with a red shirt, a black silk scarf around his neck.  
“Thank you. Shall we get going?”

“Darlings, so good to see you,” Freddie said, opening the door for Merlin. “I don’t believe we’ve met dear, I’m a tremendous fan,” he said to Elena, kissing her on the cheek. “Come in. What can I get you to drink?”  
“What do you have?” Merlin waved to Jim. They were a few minutes early, and seemed to be the first people to arrive.  
“Tea, coffee, fresh orange juice, lemonade, gin or mimosas,” Freddie said, picking up a glass.  
“I’ll have a mimosa,” Elena said, smiling.  
“Me too,” Merlin said.  
“Gorgeous house,” Elena said, taking a glass. “Drinking at half ten, goodness me.”  
“No rules at brunch,” Freddie said with a grin.  
“Alright dear, I’ll head off,” Jim said.  
“Oh Jim, aren’t you staying?” Merlin looked over, glass in hand.  
“No, no. I’ve got some things to do around town,” Jim said. “I’ll be home by eight.”  
“Alright darling,” Freddie said. “Have fun.”

“So, we’ve got some new friends with us today,” Freddie said, everyone sitting around the table. “We have Miss Montague, another gorgeous actress here, and we have Merlin, my good friend from back home. And it’s been a few years since Joseph was here too, lovely to have you back darling.”  
“It’s good to be here,” Joseph said with a grin. “How long are you staying out here?”  
“Until I get bored. I think Jim might go home in a few weeks, he can’t bear the heat, and there’s always the cats, but I think I’ll be here two months at least,” Freddie said. “I do love it here, but now I’m not working I can hardly persuade Jim to be here six months at a time.”

“Whereabouts are you?” Merlin was sat on the sofa at Freddie’s house after lunch, watching Freddie at the piano.  
“Still in rehearsals sweetness. I’ll be done about eight, maybe you could pick up pizza and we’ll sit on a hill somewhere with a bottle of wine,” Arthur said. “Or I could come home by nine.”  
“Your idea sounds nice. I think I’ll stay here until then, what pizza did you want?”  
“Something spicy,” Arthur said. “We can get a taxi home, don’t drive.”  
“Alright. See you at eight,” Merlin said, making a kissing sound before hanging up. “Sorry, I just invited myself to stay. Did you want me to head off?”  
“No, you’re welcome to stay my dear. Do you play?”  
“I used to. I should start again,” he said. “May I?”  
“You’re very welcome to,” Freddie said, standing up. “I’ll just get myself a drink.” Merlin sat down at the piano, ready to play. “Go on.” Merlin played a small scale, taking a deep breath before launching into something gorgeously rich and deep. “There we are.”  
“Not as good as I used to be,” Merlin said. “I played until I was seventeen. Bit rusty.”  
“That’s only three years darling. When’s your birthday?”  
“August the twentieth,” Merlin said. “So a month.”  
“We having a party? You’ll need to get invites out ASAP. Orange juice?”  
“Yes, please. Do you have a bottle of wine I could take for this evening? I’m happy to pay you back-”  
“Don’t even think about it. I’ll find you something in a bit. Now, party, what’s the plan?”  
“There isn’t a plan.”  
“You are having one though?”  
“I hadn’t thought about it. What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to New York with Jim for the weekend, stop trying to change the subject. What day is the twentieth?”  
“It’s a Sunday,” Merlin said.  
“Well then that’s perfect. Arthur’s house? Or we could rent a ballroom, or something outdoors, but then it’ll probably rain,” Freddie said.  
“A ballroom sounds good. And we can do drinks, and whatever. Can we get catering at such short notice?”  
“You can get anything if you’ve got enough money my dear,” Freddie said. “Come on, we’re doing this now, I’ll grab my laptop.”  
“I don’t know that many people, though.”  
“Well you met about twenty today. I assume you have others, and you can fly out a few of your friends from home if you wanted to,” he said, opening his laptop.  
“I might try to get Will here.”  
“Too late to do a costume party, but we could do something quirky and fun. Like hats. Or the oldest thing in your wardrobe, I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Freddie continued. “You do want to do this right?”  
“Oh, yeah, no totally. Just hadn’t thought about it,” Merlin said. “This place looks good.”

“So, all booked. Let’s get you invites sorted, and then we can get them around,” Freddie said, opening another website. “Next day delivery, there we are. What do we want, something classy?”  
“I like that kind of thing,” Merlin said, pointing to one on the screen.  
“Alright. What dress code are we going for?”  
“I did like oldest thing in your wardrobe,” Merlin said, getting up for a glass of water.  
“I’ll get Julian to post it out. Alright, let’s get these ordered. Security details, we’ll want a tag inside them,” Freddie said. “These look good to you?”  
“Gorgeous.”  
“I’ll get them delivered here, I’m assuming you’ll be out with Arthur tomorrow. Two hundred be enough?”  
“More than enough,” Merlin said.  
“There we are then. I’ll pay for these sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

“Well don’t you look pretty,” Arthur said, taking the pizza boxes from Merlin’s arms. “Shall we just walk along a bit?”  
“Sounds good. How was today?” Merlin smiled, turning into the road.  
“It was good. Productive. We’ll start script stuff the day after tomorrow,” Arthur said. “Just more games today.”  
“I’ll be there tomorrow,” Merlin said. “You’re so different on set. More bossy.”  
“I’m in charge. I try not to be though, you should see how some people behave,” Arthur said. “Here looks good, hm?”  
“Yes. We planned my birthday party. Everything’s booked,” Merlin said.  
“On the twentieth?”  
“Yep. We’ve got a ballroom, and a bar, catering and a dress code,” Merlin said, sitting down on the dry grass.  
“Which is?”  
“Oldest thing in your wardrobe. Freddie picked,” Merlin said, taking a slide of pizza. “Oh, I have wine.” He opened his bag, taking out two bottles.  
“Oh this is gorgeous. I’ll need Julia to post something over for me,” Arthur said.  
“I’m inviting Will. For three days, you could have Julia take it to him so it gets here on time.” Merlin opened a bottle, putting his lips over the top.  
“Of course dearest. I’ll have it arranged, he can stay in the guest rooms,” Arthur said. “Three days?”  
“Yeah. He won’t be able to get longer off work at such short notice,” Merlin said. “Booked him a plane ticket already.”  
“Nobody works on Sundays. Who are you inviting?”  
“We made a list,” Merlin said, taking out his phone. “Currently about thirty.”  
“How many people do you know?”  
“There’s always new friends to make,” Merlin said. “Do you like this wine? I have a Merlot if not.”  
“No it’s very good,” Arthur replied. “How was your brunch?”  
“Oh it was wonderful. Elena came with me in the end. Everyone was so nice,” Merlin said.  
“Jim and Freddie alright?”  
“Freddie’s great. Jim seemed fine, he left before everyone arrived.”  
“Ah bless him,” Arthur said, reaching for a slice of pizza. “Do you know when they’re leaving?”  
“Freddie said Jim will go home pretty soon, and then they’re going to New York for Freddie’s birthday, so I assume he’ll go home after that.”  
“You’ll need new friends. Elena's away filming you said?”  
“Four months,” Merlin said, nodding. “Gwaine’s flying out though, for a few months.”  
“Be nice to see him.” Arthur looked out across the city, bottle to his lips. “We should get high.”  
“I’m no good at smoking.”  
“I’ll get edibles. Tomorrow, and then maybe Sunday we can do it? Just in the house,” Arthur said with a grin.

“Hello my dear. How are you?” Merlin smiled as Mordred walked in. “Oh, I’ve got something for you before I forget,” he said, taking an invitation from his bag.  
“Birthday party, eh? I’ll be there,” Mordred said with a grin. “Starting on the script today, very exciting.”  
“Yes we are. Did you fancy coming out to a club on Saturday evening? I can pick you up from the hotel,” Merlin said.  
“I’d love to. But I’m eighteen.”  
“We can get in. Turn up with someone big,” Merlin said. “Come on.”  
“Drinks?”  
“We’ll be fine for drinks. You’ve got my number though, call me for whatever you need.”  
“Alright, everyone round the table please. Merlin, darling, would you read anything extra on there for me?” Arthur took a seat at the end of the table, everyone else taking a seat behind their name card.  
“Course.”  
“If you're not off script yet that's fine, I'll give you a few weeks. Soon as you can though, alright?” Arthur smiled. “Everyone got a pen? We'll need to make notes.”

“Clubbing? Not really my thing Merlin,” Arthur said, sitting on the sofa.  
“Oh come on. You don't need to stay, you can just get us in and then leave after five minutes. And it's a disco night, you might enjoy it,” Merlin said, sitting down with his legs in Arthur's lap.  
“I'll think about it. When is it?”  
“Saturday night,” Merlin said. “We can get drinks too if you speak to someone.”  
“Wish I could get you a fake ID,” Arthur said. “I'll take you. Did you want to do anything tonight? Monday night swim, maybe?”  
“I'd be interested.”  
“Naked?”  
“I'd be very interested. Have you been running much since we got here?” Merlin smiled, lying back onto the sofa.  
“No. We have several invitations to look through,” Arthur said, reaching over to pick up a folder from the coffee table. “Charity comedy gig.”  
“I think Freddie and Jim are going to that,” Merlin said. “It looks fun. We should go.”  
“Alright sweet. Next Friday, and you need to go shopping somewhere devastatingly expensive for clothes,” Arthur said. “Casual attire, for that one, and then we've got the premiere of my last film in a month, I want something very glam from you, doesn't need to be a suit.”  
“Alright.”  
“Oh, and we're flying back for a weekend in October for me to do a workshop at my drama school,” Arthur said. “And these are all parties.” He handed Merlin a thick stack of cards. “We can go to none or all of them.”  
“We'll go to a few. Did you get any weed?”  
“He's going this evening,” Arthur said. “Tomorrow night?”  
“Perfect. Do you want a drink?”  
“What do we have?”  
“Gin, or some nice whisky. You need to go shopping,” Merlin said.  
“Will do sweetheart. I'll have some whisky,” Arthur said. “When do you want to go shopping?”  
“Might ask Freddie to come. What's happening on Wednesday?”  
“Thursday is better,” Arthur said. “You got enough after booking your birthday?”  
“Might need a little top up,” Merlin said, with a sweet smile.  
“Alright gorgeous. Come on then, let's swim.”

“Daddy,” Merlin said, drying Arthur off with a towel. “How late is it?”  
“Half nine? We going upstairs?” Arthur took the towel from Merlin, wrapping it around his shoulders.  
“Yes we are,” Merlin said, biting his lip. “Come on.” Merlin walked inside, gorgeously naked, finishing a glass of wine as he walked past.  
“Where do you want me?”  
“Open yourself up,” Merlin said. “I'll watch, Daddy.” Arthur smiled, grabbing a tub of lube before sitting down on the bed, one knee up to his chest. “I'll suck you off at the end if you're good.”  
“You are awful for me Merlin.”  
“Sh. Relax Daddy,” Merlin said, kneeling at one end of the bed. “Put your legs around me.”

“I'm here and ready to shop,” Freddie said, grinning as he walked into the house. “You haven't left yet Arthur?”  
“Late start today. My treat,” Arthur said, putting down his glass. “Do you want a drink?”  
“I'll have orange juice if there's some available,” Freddie said. “Merlin you look gorgeous as ever. So, what are we looking for today?”  
“Few things. I need something for that comedy night, and something for a premiere, and then some party outfits,” Merlin said. “You need anything?”  
“I need several new pairs of shoes, I made an appointment for us actually. Arthur when do you finish tomorrow? Jim wants you round for drinks.”  
“I can be there for half seven. We eating?”  
“There'll be nibbles and things I'm sure. Date night tonight,” Freddie said with a grin.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I'm not sure yet. He's planning something,” Freddie said. “Are you driving?”  
“Yeah, I guess so. Alright, see you later Daddy,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur on the cheek.  
“I've topped you up,” Arthur said. “Call me if you need more.”

“Did you never want children?” Merlin stopped at a red light, taking out a pair of sunglasses.  
“Not really. I think I'd have been a terrible father,” Freddie said, laughing. “Jim really didn't either. The cats are enough.”  
“You'd have been a fine dad. Definitely fun,” Merlin said, watching the lights.  
“What about you? You want kids?”  
“Not yet,” Merlin said. “Maybe when I get to twenty five, I'll think about it.”  
“Oh definitely, you're far too young for that now,” Freddie agreed. “Does Arthur?”  
“I haven't asked. I need to get Will to bring me some good cheese over,” Merlin said.  
“There's a good place in um, it's somewhere. Good cheese. Yes, definitely too young for children. Left here.” Freddie took out a hat from his bag, taking a sip of water.

“Here we are.” Freddie beckoned Merlin into a shop.  
“Hi, good morning. Have you booked an appointment?” They were greeted with a bold smile from the receptionist.  
“A combined appointment. Under my name, we might be a bit early,” Freddie said, smiling.  
“Just a few minutes. Can I get you refreshments while you wait? Coffee, orange juice, water?”  
“I'll have some water,” Merlin said with a smile. “Does it ever rain here?”  
“Not in July it doesn't,” the receptionist returned, handing him a cup. “Anything for you sir?”  
“I'm alright, thanks,” Freddie said.  
“Alright, this is Layla, she'll be taking care of you today,” the receptionist said, taking Merlin’s empty cup.  
“Hiya, have either of you been before?” Layla asked, opening the door to a small room.  
“I've been with a friend,” Freddie said. “Merlin hasn't.”  
“Alright. Well I've picked out a few things that are very popular at the moment if you'd like to have a look, and then we can have a little browse of the shop floor and try on a few things. Is there a specific event either of you are going to?”  
“Merlin's got a premiere. And just a few parties,” Freddie said. “Nothing specific.”  
“Alright then. So, if you want to take a seat, I'll just show you some of what we have to offer,” Layla said, directing them to a sofa.

“Alright, let's get these in the car and we can carry on,” Freddie said, carrying a large stack of boxes. “You want a drink break?”  
“I could go for coffee. Where are we going next?”  
“We are going to browse, and then have lunch. And we need to do something about an outfit for your premiere, and what are you wearing for your party?”  
“I've got nothing. Arthur said glam,” Merlin said, following Freddie into a coffee shop.  
“Dress?”  
“Maybe a sheer tunic, and then a corset.”  
“Sounds gorgeous. Do you want to see a designer? I know some people.”  
“Sounds good.”

“Daddy,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur on the cheek from behind. “Do you want to have sex?”  
“Not tonight my sweet.”  
“You don't want anything?” Merlin smiled sweetly, looking at Arthur's laptop.  
“You horny?”  
“Always. I'll just wank in the shower,” Merlin said, turning away from the bed.  
“Sit down. Do it here, I'll watch,” Arthur said, reaching out for Merlin's wrist.  
“Oh Daddy,” Merlin said, smiling as Arthur held his hand, licking the palm. Merlin untied his robe, hand wrapping around his cock, Arthur's eyes on him.  
“Always so fast,” Arthur said as Merlin cane into his hand. “Go wash yourself off.”

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur found Merlin sat out by the pool a few weeks later, drinking wine from the bottle.  
“You. The future.”  
“Our future?” Arthur rolled up his jeans, sitting with his feet in the water.  
“A bit. I know you're not meant to.”  
Arthur nodded solemnly. “I'm not going to chuck you out for someone younger, if you're worried about that.”  
“I wasn't worried,” Merlin replied quickly.  
“Good. You still like what we've got? Boyfriends?” Arthur turned to look at him, dazzled by the sun.  
“Yeah. That's good. I'm going to stop calling you Daddy, is that alright?”  
“That's very alright sweetness.” Arthur smiled. “Car’s picking us up at half six tomorrow, and we're going for facials and manicures in the morning, and then I've got a make-up artist coming round.”  
“Sounds excellent.”

“The film's an hour and a half, we won't be eating until about half nine. Do you want to grab something to eat?” Arthur was on his phone in the car, legs crossed.  
“Do we have time?”  
“Our arrival is the last one, at quarter to seven. We've got enough time for McDonald's,” Arthur said. “I'm hungry.”  
“Yeah, I'll get some fries.”  
“Alright. Would you mind finding us somewhere Keith?”  
“Yep, can do,” the driver replied. “I'll run in for you.”  
“Thank you so much.”

“Here we are,” Arthur said, checking his teeth in his phone screen. “You look nice.”  
“I try.”  
“The doors will be opened, you just get out and walk round here, hold my arm and smile, alright?” Arthur put his phone away, his door opening suddenly.  
Merlin got out of the car, meeting Arthur and smiling as cameras flashed in his face. “Where now?”  
“Just a minute my sweet. Someone will tell us where to go,” Arthur said, patting Merlin's arm.  
“Sir, if you'd follow me,” someone said, pressing a finger to her earpiece. “Red carpet time.”  
“Thank you so much,” Arthur said, following her up some steps.

“I need to pee,” Merlin whispered, stood in front of a screen with Arthur.  
“Can you wait twenty minutes?” Arthur smiled at a camera as a group walked over, microphone in his face.  
“Good evening Mr Pendragon, and Mr Emrys,” someone said. “You excited for this evening?”  
“Hopefully everyone enjoys it. Been a long time in progress, this one,” Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Merlin. “Looking forward to the bar later.”  
“And what about you Merlin? You like watching his work?”  
“He's a very talented man,” Merlin said, smiling prettily. “I do love his work.”  
“Alright, and would you like to tell us about what you're wearing tonight Arthur?”  
“Oh, just a little Chris Exton piece,” Arthur said. “Do you like it?”  
“Very nice. Alright, we'll let you move on, have a lovely evening,” someone said, Arthur waving as they walked away.

“Merlin, toilet’s in there,” Arthur said, nudging him towards a door. “You want a drink?”  
“I'll have a coke,” Merlin said, turning for the door. “Meet you back here?”  
“We'll be waiting a few minutes,” Arthur said. “No rush.”  
Merlin nodded, pushing open the door and walking up to a urinal. He lifted up his skirts to pee, looking round at the mirror. He washed his hands, running a hand through his hair before walking back out into the lounge. “Thank you darling.”  
Arthur handed him a bottle of coke. “Two minutes before we go in. We're going first, and I've got a speech at the end, you'll be with Ivan for a few minutes.”  
“Good, good. Only know you two here,” Merlin said, opening his bottle.  
“Party two nights in a row,” Ivan said. “You excited?”  
“For tomorrow?”  
“Yep.”  
“I'll be exhausted by Monday,” Merlin said, taking a long drink. “Could you hold this darling?” He handed Arthur his bottle as he took out a small hip flask, pouring some on its contents into the bottle. “Thank you so much.”

“Stunning,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur on the cheek as the film ended. “Well done gorgeous.”  
“Thank you sweetheart,” Arthur said, standing up to head onto the stage. “See you in a minute.”  
Ivan moved up onto the chair beside Merlin. “Enjoy it?”  
“You were phenomenal,” Merlin said, watching Arthur go up onto the stage. “Well done.”  
“Thank you so much. Kat was wonderful, wasn't she?”  
“So good,” Merlin said, finishing his drink. “God I'm hungry though.”  
“Still got a while to wait,” Ivan said, the applause dying down as Arthur took the microphone.  
“Wow. Thank you, to all of you for coming. Seems you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much to my amazing team, my amazing cast, to Kat, Ivan, Luce, Joe, you were sensational. This has been a really fun project for all of us, I think a story I really wanted to tell, and everyone did an amazing job. So enjoy the party,” Arthur said, grinning.

“Here you go,” Arthur said, handing Merlin a bottle of champagne. “Keep yourself happy. Stay on your feet though, we've got people to talk to.”  
“Will do,” Merlin said, opening the bottle, taking the glass Arthur was holding. “It was so good, Arthur. Well done.”  
“Thank you darling.” Arthur kissed him on the cheek. “I imagine I'll stay fairly late, if you get tired just get a taxi and tell me before you go.”  
“Will do,” Merlin said, linking arms with Arthur.

“I think I'm going to head home,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur's hand. “Early start.”  
“What time are you getting there?”  
“Ten, deliveries start.”  
“I'm taking you out for breakfast. You finish that wine?” Arthur stroked Merlin's hair fondly.  
“Yeah, it's done. Car's outside. See you later,” Merlin said. “I won't wait up for you.”  
“Charming,” Arthur said, winking at Merlin as he turned for the door.

“Hm. Happy birthday gorgeous,” Arthur said, waking up slowly. “We've got time before breakfast, if you want to have some fun.”  
“Yes please,” Merlin said. “I want you in my arse.”  
“Goodness, how romantic,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin softly. “On your front then gorgeous.” Arthur sat up, reaching over to his bedside table for the light. “I need to shower as well.”  
“Shut up,” Merlin said, shaking his arse in the air. “It's my birthday. I'll be wanting a blowjob in the shower.”  
“You done your magic?”  
“All ready for you,” Merlin said. “Get on with it then.”  
“You're lucky it's your birthday,” Arthur said, kneeling with one leg either side of Merlin. 

“I booked a room, I believe,” Arthur said, smiling at the waitress.  
“Ah, yes. Follow me just this way gentlemen,” she said, leading them up a small staircase. “Breakfast buffet, I'll leave you with the drinks menu. If you need anything just give us a shout, someone will check on you in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you so much,” Merlin said, sitting down, taking the menu he was being offered. Arthur went to the buffet table, taking a waffle and topping it with crispy bacon and syrup.  
“Do they have smoothies?”  
“Tropical, berry, green or carrot and orange.”  
“What's alcoholic?”  
“They do mimosas,” Merlin said. “Think I'll have one, now I actually can.”  
“Thank goodness. I will too,” Arthur said, putting his plate down as Merlin stood up. “Time for your first present.”  
“Intriguing,” Merlin said, sitting down with a full plate, watching Arthur take out a box from his bag. “Ooh. Looks fancy.”  
“Took me long enough to get it for you,” Arthur said, handing him the box. Merlin opened it, smiling as he took out the chain inside. “Come, I'll put it on for you.”  
“Fuck. Is this the same one, from the gallery?”  
“The very same,” Arthur said, doing up the clasp. “Nice, isn't it?”  
“It's stunning. Must've cost a fortune,” Merlin said, touching one of the stones.  
“Well you, my precious, are worth every penny,” Arthur said, kissing his hand. “Ah, hello.”  
“Sorry if I shocked you sir, I did knock,” the waiter said. “Can I get you some drinks?”  
“Can we get two mimosas please?” Merlin smiled, already reaching for his wallet.  
“Yes sir, if I could just see some ID?”  
“Course. There you go,” Merlin said, handing over his driving licence.  
“Oh, happy birthday,” the waiter said, handing back the card. “I'll just get those for you, was there anything else?”  
“Can we just get some water as well?”  
“Of course. I won't be a minute,” he said, reaching for the door handle.

“Will's arriving in half an hour, so I'll drive to the airport to get him and then drop his stuff at the house,” Merlin said, sliding his phone into his back pocket.  
“You want me to stick around?”  
“If you would. Chocolate fountain gets here in twenty minutes,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. Drive safe gorgeous,” Arthur said, blowing a kiss. “Grab my white bag while you're there.”  
“Will do.”  
“What time will you be back?”  
“Should be back by three,” Merlin said. “Need to drop off Freddie and Jim's clothes.”  
“Alright. See you in a bit sweetheart.”

“Oh, Merlin. Come here,” Will said, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you. Goodness me.”  
“I missed you so much,” Merlin said. “Come on, we can catch up in the car.”  
“Thanks for the first class tickets mate. Fucking gorgeous,” Will said. “This is your car?”  
“Nice, isn't it?”  
“You're telling me. Mate, I am starving, can we get something to eat?” Will put his bag onto the back seat, climbing into the passenger side.  
“Yeah, yeah. What do you fancy?”  
“Whatever's quickest,” he said, strapping in.  
“Can you find somewhere on your phone? And there should be crisps in the glovebox unless Arthur's finished them off,” Merlin said, turning out of the airport car park.

“This is his house? Fuck me,” Will said. “It's huge.”  
“Come inside,” Merlin said, carrying Will's suitcase. “You're staying in the guest suite, second floor.”  
“Very nice. You got staff here?”  
“No. We've got a cleaner, but the house isn't really big enough to warrant a full time staff,” Merlin said. “Here we are.”  
“Oh, very nice.”  
“Your fridge is all stocked, and the bathroom. Right, let's get all these clothes out then,” Merlin said, opening Will's suitcase. “You've done labels and everything.”  
“Mum did it.”  
“Oh, course. Right, Arthur, Merlin, Freddie, Jim,” Merlin said, picking up the suit bags. “Grab whatever you're wearing too, we'll need to get changed there. I've got a few things to fetch, meet me outside when you're ready.”  
“Oh, it's here,” Will said, taking out a paper bag. “I'm all good.”  
“Oh, great,” Merlin said, walking into his and Arthur's room, picking up the white bag and his own bag from the bed. “Let's go then.”  
“How far is the drive?”  
“About an hour, from here. Dropping these off first,” Merlin said, locking the front door and heading for the car, laying out the bags on the back seat.  
“Close by?”  
“Two minute drive. You still hungry?”  
“Might finish these off,” he said, picking up the bag of Doritos from the dashboard.  
“Pig,” Merlin said, laughing. “How's your mum?”  
“She's good. Got a new job, cleaning at a school,” Will said. “She likes it. Decent pay too, private school.”  
“Oh gorgeous.”  
“Still works the hotel on weekends though. Doesn't half work herself to death,” Will said. “Mate you are lucky work let me have this time off. I'm a valuable asset, let me tell you.”  
“Going well is it?”  
“I'm expecting a promotion. And God do I need it, Mum's moving to a one bedroom flat so I need to find somewhere else. Might flat share with Emma though, so that'll be good.”  
“How is Emma?”  
“Oh she's excellent. Making decent cash off her book,” Will said. “Took us all out for drinks, what a night.”  
“I do miss nights out,” Merlin said, parking the car. “Here for another year at least.”  
“You're coming back for my birthday,” Will said, grinning as Merlin took the bags from the back seat, walking up to the door and knocking. “You'd better.”  
“Course I am. Need a break from the heat. Ah, Jim. Hi. I've got your clothes,” Merlin said, smiling.  
“Hi, Merlin. Happy birthday,” Jim said, beckoning them inside. “Fred's in the garden, I'll just call him in.”  
“Oh, great. Do you want these somewhere?”  
“Could you hang them up on the stairs?” Jim asked, walking towards the door. “Thank you so much, Will is it?”  
“Oh, yeah. No problem,” Will said. “Hopefully didn't get too creased, mum ironed your suit.”  
“Ah, thank her for me. Fred? Come inside,” he called. “Can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee, I think we still have lemonade.”  
“I'll have some lemonade if it's going,” Will said.  
“Oh, can I have a cup of tea?”  
“Course you can. Kettle’s boiled five minutes ago, is that alright for you?” Jim took out a glass, filling it from a jug on the side before passing it to Will.  
“That's fine.”  
“Where is he? Fred?” Jim called out the window. “He'll be the death of me, that man.”  
“Oh, sorry dear. Did you need something?”  
“We've got guests. Come inside,” Jim said, shaking his head. “Sugar?”  
“Just milk, thanks,” Merlin said, hugging Freddie as he walked in. “Hello there.”  
“Oh, so sorry darling, didn't realise you were here. Oh, and Will, nice to see you again. Happy birthday, gorgeous.”  
“Thank you,” Merlin said, taking the mug of tea from Jim.  
“Do I not get tea?”  
“I made you a cup five minutes ago, it's on the step,” Jim said, shaking his head.  
“You staying long?”  
“I told Arthur we'd be back by three,” Merlin said. “We can stay about ten minutes.”  
“Wonderful,” Freddie said, picking up his tea from the step. “Did you just fly in Will?”  
“Yeah, got here about two hours ago,” Will said, putting his cup down on the table and nodding. “I'll need to come out for longer at some point.”  
“Ah, course. Flying home with Jim,” Freddie said. “Tuesday night. Oh I'll miss you terribly.”  
“Course you will. Oh, Merlin, I've got a present for you, one moment,” Jim said, opening a cupboard.  
“Oh, thank you so much,” Merlin said, accepting the bag, taking out the tissue paper. “Oh, Jim, it's beautiful,” Merlin gushed, taking out the carefully folded handkerchief inside.  
“Had it made just for you my dear. And you're very welcome, very happy birthday to you,” Jim said, smiling.  
“Just one moment darling, mine's upstairs,” Freddie said, handing Jim his mug, rushing upstairs.  
“Let's hope I still fit into these clothes. Been a few years,” Jim said, laughing. “What are you two wearing?”  
“I'm wearing just my prom suit,” Will said. “As is Merlin, but his was a little more exciting.”  
“Ah, well I look forward to seeing what everyone's wearing. Including you, Fred, keeping it a secret from your own husband,” Jim said, passing him back his tea.  
“Here you go my dear,” Freddie said, passing him a large, black box, watching Merlin open it with delicate fingers.  
“Oh you wonderful man,” Merlin said, smiling at the bottle inside. “Raspberry gin.”  
“I've also had that silk chaise we saw sent back to London for you,” Freddie said, smiling.  
“Thank you so much. We really ought to be off, is it alright if I leave these here?” Merlin stood up, finishing his tea.  
“Oh, course you can. We can drop them round if you want, we've got a key,” Jim said. “See you later on.”

“I got you a present mate,” Will said, as they arrived back at the car. “It's not much, but you know. Just some chocolates. I've had them posted to you, they should arrive tomorrow.”  
“Thank you so much, that's wonderful,” Merlin said, starting the car.  
“I thought they'd melt if I brought them. There's a bottle of mum's gin in my bag as well,” Will said.  
“Give her my thanks.”  
“You've not changed at all. Thank goodness, I was worried you would've,” Will said. “Do you have water?”  
Merlin slowed at some traffic lights, producing a bottle from thin air. “There you are. Why would I change?”  
“Money, new friends. Arthur.”  
“I'm still me, Will. Just uh, a little more pampered,” Merlin said, grinning. “If you want to play music it should come out the speakers.”

“Ah there you are sweetheart. Chocolate fountain is getting set up and your music techs have arrived. And Gwaine's here too,” Arthur said. “Do you have a DJ?”  
“Yes. He's not here until seven though,” Merlin said, waving at Gwaine. “When did they arrive?”  
“Few minutes ago,” Arthur said. “When do your security get here?”  
“Half six. I did send you the schedule, didn't I?”  
“I think so,” Arthur said. “Where's Will?”  
“Toilet. Hiya, I'm Merlin, is everything going alright?” He asked, walking over to the stage.  
“Pretty good, yah. Jack’s very relaxed, you know, so uh, whatever you want. We'll be here at eleven tomorrow to collect everything, is that right?”  
“That’s perfect, we have the building until one, so yep, that'll be great,” Merlin said. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Hiya, are you Catherine?” Merlin opened the door, holding out his hand.  
“Yes I am darling. My colleague Stephan is just parking up, and we'll all get set up,” she said. “Where do you want your bar?”  
“Just along this side would be excellent. Sorry, can you just remind me when you're staying until?” Merlin pointed to the left side of the stage, biting at his thumbnail.  
“Until half one, sweetheart. That alright? We can stay later.”  
“Yeah, that should be fine.”  
“If the party doesn't look like it's stopping, just let me know and we can stay on, or knock you up some punch,” Catherine said, smiling. “Alright?”  
“That's excellent, thank you so much. When will you bill me?”  
“Should be Tuesday evening at the latest. Unlimited, yeah?”  
“Yep, that's right.”

“Looks good, doesn't it?” Arthur smiled, wrapping an arm around Merlin. “I'll pay you back for everything, hm?”  
“The bar's going to cost a lot, I'm fine to-"  
“Sh. I'm paying. No argument,” Arthur said, winking. “Arrivals from seven thirty, yeah?”  
“What time is it now?” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Quarter to. Security are still setting up. You should get changed,” Arthur said. “Go on.”  
“Fine. Keep an eye on everything for me.”  
“Will do petal. Your bag is hanging up in our room,” Arthur said, nudging him towards the door.

“Oh darling, you look gorgeous,” Gwaine said, walking into the room. “Arthur sent me to check on you, you alright?”  
“I'm fine. You alright?” Merlin pressed glitter to his eyelids, blinking rapidly. “Nice jeans.”  
“God they're so tight,” Gwaine said, laughing. “What's this though? Looks new.”  
“Only three years old,” Merlin said. “The jacket really tops it off.” He nodded to the hanger on the bathroom door. “What time is it?”  
“Ten past,” Gwaine said, Merlin zipping up his bag and leaving it in a drawer. “Let's go then.”

“Happy birthday gorgeous,” Gwen said, kissing him on the cheek as she walked in. “Oh you look wonderful.”  
“As do you,” Merlin said, grinning. “Oh it's so good to see you.”  
“I have missed you. I'm staying for a few weeks though, lucky you,” Gwen said, laughing. “Do you have a table for presents?”  
“Um, just over in the corner, thank you so much darling. I'll grab a drink with you later,” he said, waving at Gwaine across the room. “Mordred. Hey beautiful, how are you?”  
“Happy birthday to you. I'm very well, thank you,” Merlin said. “They'll serve you drinks, by the way.”  
“Oh, wonderful. You look incredible,” Mordred said. “Catch you later.”  
“Here you go,” Arthur said, handing Merlin a glass of pineapple juice. “Don't drink too much tonight.”  
“Yes sir,” Merlin said. “You look nice.”  
“Not as nice as you.”  
“Thank you darling. Oh, you made it!” Merlin grinned, pulling John into a hug. “Looking good.”  
“Thank you. Happy birthday,” he said, smiling. “Is Fred here yet?”  
“No, not yet,” Merlin said. “Sorry.”  
“Not your fault. Sure he’ll be here eventually,” he said. “Oh, you’ve got a bar. Very nice. I’ll see you later.”

“Show stopping,” Freddie said, walking up behind Merlin. “Ah, Deaky's already here, good.”  
“You look incredible,” Merlin said, glancing over the boots and the tunic. “Where’s Jim?”  
“Getting drinks,” Freddie said, pointing to the bar. “Gorgeous party darling.”  
“Thank you so much. I should get myself a drink,” Merlin said.  
“Jim’s getting you a martini,” Freddie said. “Where is Deaky?”  
“He’s in the toilet I think. Ah, there he is,” Merlin said, waving across the room.  
“Hello there gorgeous,” Freddie said. “I didn’t realise you still had this.”  
“Ah, you know. Had to get it adjusted a lot,” he said. “Is the bar free?”  
“Yes. Dancing will start later and I want everyone to be wasted,” Merlin said, grinning. “And you will dance.”  
“Course I will. Shame Bri couldn’t make it.”  
“He’s coming next week. You’re staying out here for a bit?” Freddie smiled up at Jim, taking the glass from him. “Thank you beautiful.”  
“You’re very welcome. Ah, Deaky, how are you?”  
“Wonderful thanks Jim. Yes, I’m staying about a month I should think,” John said, taking a drink from Jim and passing it to Merlin. “What are you two doing?”  
“I’m heading home on Tuesday night, actually. Fred’s staying until he misses me too much,” Jim teased. “Is a martini alright Merlin? I wasn’t too sure what you liked.”  
“Oh, it’s perfect. Thank you,” Merlin said, taking a sip.

“Making trouble are you?” Merlin walked up behind Will, smiling at Gwen.  
“Course I am,” Will said. “I was just about to get us drinks, can I get you anything?”  
“Just some champagne,” Merlin said. “Gwen, darling, having fun?”  
“Oh absolutely,” Gwen said. “Need some more dancing.”  
“Later, later.”

The night didn’t end until five, at least, everyone drinking until late and dancing with no shoes on. Merlin and Arthur fell asleep in their room at the venue, rolling out of bed at eleven to dress. Merlin stayed to check everything got packed up and cleaned properly, Arthur heading to a late rehearsal.

“Mordred you look terrible,” Arthur said. “Everything alright with you?”  
“Bit hungover. Fine, though.”  
“Alright dear. Everyone sit round, we’re chatting. Filming starts day after tomorrow. it’s your responsibility to talk to me. You know, shoot me a text, talk to me on break, I’m here to help you guys out if you have any worries at all,” Arthur said. “You know, it won’t all be nice. You’ll get tired, you’ll get grumpy, I know I’ll get grumpy, but I will not have arguments, this is a group effort. Do you all understand?” The group nodded, Arthur picking up his coffee for a drink. “I try to allow breaks every two hours or so, just so we’re all at our best. Keep hydrated, I beg of you, and please eat, please sleep as much as you can. I’ll need you to be on your best game. Things will take time. Oh, and if I catch word of any disrespect for crew, you’ll be hearing from me. I don’t expect any of you will, but I’ve seen it from people you wouldn’t expect. Questions?”  
“When will we get filming schedules?”  
“Should be done by five the day before, I’ve got a rough plan, but things never go perfectly,” Arthur said. “There’s a bulletin board outside my office, it’ll be on there.”

Merlin took Will for lunch, and a bit of shopping, before heading to the beach. “Just up the cove here is Arthur’s private beach,” Merlin said. “There’s drinks in the beach hut, if you get thirsty.”  
“You’re living the good life mate. Can’t help but be jealous,” Will said, looking out at the sea.  
“It’s not all glamour. And he’s usually working, I don’t see him too much,” Merlin said. “But yes, I’m a very lucky man.”  
“He’s really nice.”  
“You sound shocked.”  
“Thought he’d be a bit of a dick. You go to lots of parties?”  
“He gets a lot of invites. Usually busy,” Merlin said. “And dates are good, not as showy as you’d think,” he said, turning onto the beach.

“You won’t be seeing much of me,” Arthur said. “I’ve got a bed down there, I’ll be sleeping there a fair bit. And I’ll be very irritable.”  
“I understand. And you’re not my only friend out here,” Merlin said. “When is that thing in London?”  
“October the thirteenth we fly out, for a week. I finish filming on the twelfth at the latest. You’re welcome to stay longer, but I’ve got things to do back here. Starting on casting my next film in late October,” Arthur said. “Got to do some traveling.”  
“Oh?”  
“Weekend in New York. You can stay here, if you want, I’ll be quite unavailable,” Arthur said. “Come sit down.”  
“Just getting a drink. Did you want anything?”  
“I’m alright for now darling,” Arthur said. “You billed me for all the party stuff?”  
“I paid for it. You can pay me back for it all, I’ve sent a payment request,” Merlin said, laying down in Arthur’s lap. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Just not going to see you, as much as I want. Filming days are long, you know, and I won’t be available,” Arthur said. “It’ll be hard.”  
“I knew what I was getting into,” Merlin said. “You’re a busy man.”  
“I’ll try to give you an evening a week. Might not be possible though, maybe we can have lunch, a bit. FaceTime you in the early hours,” Arthur said. “Send some photos.”  
“Me or you?”  
“Both. I’ll up your allowance, for a while,” Arthur said. “If you want. Noticed you’re spending a lot.”  
“Thank you gorgeous. You want me to put a movie on?”  
“Yeah. Let me get snacks.”

“Me and Will are heading out for the day, and I’ll take him and Jim to the airport, and then Freddie is taking me for dinner and to a club,” Merlin said, putting his phone on speaker. “How’s things down there?”  
“Going well, I’d say. Everything’s ready to go,” Arthur said. “Signal is awful out here.”  
“You’re in the woods?”  
“Yeah. Got to go darling, try to catch you later,” Arthur said, hanging up.  
“Will, you ready?” Merlin shouted up the stairs, pulling on a pair of boots.  
“Ready,” Will said, rushing down. “Where are we going?”  
“Buying weed,” Merlin said. “Then smoking it.”  
“Where?”  
“We’ll see,” Merlin said. “See how things go.”

“Hello darling,” Freddie said, opening the door. “Are you high?”  
“A bit. Shouldn’t be driving, is Tom free?”  
“Course he is. Jim’s bags are ready to go,” Freddie said. “Jim?”  
“Coming,” Jim called, rushing downstairs. “Is Merlin driving?”  
“He’s intoxicated,” Freddie said. “Tom, my dear, would you fetch Jim’s bags into the car? And Will’s too.”  
“Course. To the airport?”  
“Yes, just to drop these two off,” Merlin said. “I’ll sit down.”

“Hello gorgeous,” Arthur said, ruffling Merlin’s hair. “You stayed over at Freddie’s?”  
“Left my keys there and it was late,” Merlin said. “Very nice spare bedroom. How’s it all going?”  
“Uh, good, yeah. Slow, so far, but everyone is working well,” Arthur said. “You brought doughnuts?”  
“I did. You’ve got this set up nicely,” Merlin said. “Where’s your bed?”  
“There’s another room. Shower as well,” Arthur said. “Pretty nice. I’ve got to get going, are you staying today?”  
“You’ll be too busy to see me,” Merlin said, kissing him on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodness me, haven’t see you for weeks,” Merlin said, letting Arthur pick him up in a hug. “You’ve lost weight, everything alright?”  
“Course beautiful. Bit busy round here,” Arthur said. “You’re staying the night?”  
“Uh huh. I have wine, I thought we could order pizza,” Merlin said. “And then shag, please, I miss you so much.”  
“Oh absolutely sweetness,” Arthur said. “You been up to much today?”  
“No, not much. Just worked out and then went to naked beach yoga,” Merlin said. “You should try it out.”  
“Will do when I’m free. Only a month to go though,” Arthur said. “Back home for a week.”  
“Wonserful,” Merlin said. “Now, pizza.” He got out his phone, kissing Arthur’s cheek. “You want pepperoni?”

“Jesus Merlin, how am I meant to cover that up?” Arthur was looking in the mirror, fingers brushing over the intense love bite high on his neck.  
“Don’t.”  
“Not exactly professional, is it?” Arthur winced, pulling on a t-shirt. “I don’t have any scarves.”  
“I’m sure someone will,” Merlin said, laughing. “Stop stressing, it’s not like you’re on camera.”  
“I guess not. Alright, are you staying?”  
“I don’t have anything else on. Gwaine went to Sydney yesterday morning,” Merlin replied, sitting up. “Jim asked if we want to go for dinner one night we’re in London.”  
“Yes, I’m not sure what my day by day schedule looks like, if you could talk to Jack for me that would be wonderful,” Arthur said with a smile. “Get up and dressed, we need to get to set. There’s coffee waiting for you.”  
“We are on set.”  
“You know what I mean. Mordred isn’t filming this morning, and he’s got a sex scene later, maybe you should talk to him,” Arthur said, watching Merlin pull on some baggy jeans. “Don’t you get hot in those?”  
“Magically enhanced,” Merlin said, following Arthur into the corridor as he pulled on a shirt. “Keep me cool.”  
“Jealous,” Arthur said. “Can I get a green tea please? What’s for breakfast?”

Merlin was sat on his phone as Mordred walked over, cradling a cup of tea. “Do you want to sit in the lounge?”  
Merlin nodded, standing up and waving to Arthur as he left. “How are you darling? Haven’t seen you in so long,” Merlin said, watching Mordred punch in the code to the door.  
“Oh I’m good. Bit stressed about this afternoon,” he said, biting his lip. “We’ll see how it goes.”  
“Arthur said a sex scene?” Merlin poured a cup of lemonade, sitting on the plush sofa.  
“Observed masturbation,” Mordred said. “It’s with Billy.”  
“What are you worried about?”  
“I’m not really sure. I’ve got like this thin latex thing that I put on over my dick, so it’s not actually me, and I’ve talked with Billy about it,” Mordred said. “It’s just us, camera and Arthur.”  
“Are you stressed about being vulnerable?”  
“I guess. I’ve never been naked in front of anyone before, so it’s probably just that,” Mordred said, shrugging. “Arthur said it’s meant to be intense though, and I don’t really do intense.”  
“He’s patient though. And he’s set aside the whole afternoon,” Merlin said. “You’ll do wonderfully, I’m sure.”  
“Thank you. I hope so.”  
“And we’re going for drinks after? You can tell me all about it,” Merlin said. “Or not. Whichever you prefer.”  
“Absolutely.”

“Ah, Mordred there you are,” Arthur said, waving to Merlin. “Josh and Billy, we’re in here.”  
“Yes captain,” Billy said, opening the door for Mordred. “God you look tense.”  
“I am tense.”  
Billy took a hip flask from his bag, offering it to Mordred. “Calm your nerves.”  
“Thanks,” Mordred said.  
“Alright Mordred, get undressed behind the screen,” Arthur said, standing by the camera. “Let us know when you’re ready. Billy take your shirt off.”  
Billy put his bag down, taking a sip from his flask before closing it and putting it on the floor. “Jesus Arthur,” he said, looking at Arthur’s neck. “Merlin sure stayed the night.”  
“I told him not to go so high,” Arthur said, shaking his head. “You done Mordred?”  
“Yeah, I just,” Mordred said, walking out with a bundle of clothes. “I think this is going to be unnatural.”  
“What about it darling? Sit on the bed for me,” Arthur said.  
“With the prosthesis,” Mordred said, looking down at his cock. “Does it look alright?”  
“Looks very natural,” Billy said.  
“You can take it off if you want,” Arthur said. “However you feel more comfortable.”  
“I’ll try with it on,” Mordred said, nodding as he sat down on the corner of the bed. “Ok.”  
“We’re just going to go with the camera on. It’s one take but you can go as many times as you like,” Arthur said, rearranging the pillows. “Just relax. Intense, but sensual. Ready?”

“Do you want to fly back with us Mordred?” Arthur was sat in his lounge, Merlin and Mordred lying on the floor. “Thirteenth.”  
“I have to be back by the twenty third,” Mordred said. “I should get water.”  
“I’ll grab you a glass. We’re coming back on the twenty first,” Merlin said. “Oh wait we’re going to New York.”  
“I’m flying there a day later,” Arthur said. “Or getting a different plane straight there. You two can get the jet.”  
“I thought I could come with you?”  
“I asked. They’ve only got room for me darling, I’m so sorry. I’ll take you for a weekend sometime,” Arthur said. “Sorry.”  
“Oh it’s ok. We’ll fly back on the twenty first then,” Merlin said. “So Mordred can stay with us?”  
“In Surrey, course. I’ll let Julia know. Did Fred get back to you about dinner?”  
“Seventeenth. And Gwen’s coming for drinks on the fifteenth,” Merlin said.

“You’re all done?” Merlin grinned, kissing Arthur on the cheek with a smile. “Well done.”  
“Well, still got plenty of work to do. That can wait,” Arthur said, hugging Merlin. “Are you packed?”  
“All the essentials, and some clothes,” Merlin said. “We’re picking Mordred up from his hotel at eight tomorrow.”  
“And tonight, we are celebrating. I’m cooking for us,” Arthur said. “Pasta and very good wine, I’ve bought it specially.”  
“Lovely. Well, shall I drive us?”

Arthur dressed in a large white t-shirt and tight jeans, putting on a watch and scruffing up his hair. He kissed Merlin on the forehead, saying he’d see him tomorrow, and passed Mordred in the lounge on his way out. He got into the car, heading off to the school. 

“Can we stop for a coffee nearby?”  
“There’s a Starbucks just here. Drive through,” Rick said. “What would you like?”  
“Caramel Frappuccino,” Arthur said. “Double blended, extra drizzle.”  
“Yes sir. How was America?”  
“Hot. Very nice though,” Arthur said, handing Rick his card. “How was here?”  
“Cold. And boring, except Kate's leaving, that was very dramatic,” Rick said. “Expected though.”  
“I don’t think I’ll get anyone new on. Julia can manage,” Arthur said. “Get yourself something too.”  
“Thank you. Hi, I’ll get a caramel Frappuccino, double blended with extra drizzle and a Grande Americano please.”

“Morning, welcome back,” someone said, smiling at Arthur on his way in. “Just sign in and I’ll take you through. Can I get you anything?”  
Arthur clicked at the screen to sign in, coffee still in hand. “Think I’m alright thanks.”  
“Wonderful. Let’s get you in, you’re in Studio Eight, you’ve got fifteen minutes before the students come in, if you need to set anything up,” she said, leading him through a maze of corridors.  
“How many are there again?”  
“I think ten,” she said. “You’ve got an office in there with a kettle, coffee machine, the fridge should have a few bits in it as well.”  
“Gorgeous. Thanks for your help-”  
“Kelly.”  
“Thanks Kelly.” Arthur smiled, putting down his drink. The studio was big, with light pink walls and a small platform stage in the corner. Stacks of chairs were pressed up against one wall, and he found several bottles of juice and chocolate bars in the fridge.

He was sat on the edge of the stage when they started to come in a few minutes later, three of them creeping into the room. “You’re early. Come, grab a chair and we’ll all sit round.”  
“Sorry. Wasn’t sure if it was ten past or quarter past,” one of them said, taking a chair from the top of the stack.  
“How’ve they picked you lot, do you know? Just circle round, you’re all good.” Arthur took a sip of his drink, stirring it round with the straw.  
“We had to apply a few months ago. Any years.”  
“Alright. Come, grab a chair everyone, take a seat,” Arthur called to the latest arrivals. “We’ll all get introduced in a bit.”  
“I forgot how nice studio eight is,” one of them said, looking around.  
“They aren’t all like this?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, finishing his drink and walking over to put the empty cup in the bin.  
“Most of them are smaller.”  
“Ah right. Is this everyone? I don’t have a list or anything,” Arthur said, counting round the circle. “Ten of you, great. So, let’s go round, Names, Age and favourite pair of shoes.”

“So, this is a week,” Arthur said. “Including Wednesday evening until very late. Your normal day goes to what, four? We’ll probably be here until six each day or later, and I have plans for the weekend as well. You should’ve got my email with various details. Questions?”  
“What do you want us to get out of this week?”  
Arthur crossed his legs. “I want you to have fun. I want you to learn how I work; I want you to show me what you’ve got. Who knows, might put you up for casting,” Arthur said. “We’re here to have a fun week. That said, I want you to listen and pay attention, if you’re late we will not wait for you. Any other questions about how the week will run?”  
“Will we get breaks?”  
“Oh, course yeah. Lunch will be around one, two, we’ll take breaks if you seem like you need it. And you know, if any of you are having a moment, just head out, take a breather. Great, shall we get going?”

“You’re all actors. I used to act, it’s no fun. Unless you work with me, I’m very fun. Any of you want to direct in the future?” A few of them raised their hands. “Four of you. That’s good. Alright, all of you show me something you’ve always wanted to perform. Up on here, I’ll grab a chair.”  
“Anything?”  
“Whatever you want. Up you go.”  
“Alright. This is a poem I wrote last year,” she said, bouncing on her toes.

“Having a nice time?” Merlin phoned Arthur from the sofa, Mordred busying himself with exploring the kitchen.  
“Oh it’s very fun,” Arthur said. “We’re doing a thing on Wednesday night, if you and Mordred want to come along.”  
“Very nice, yes I will. What time will you be home?”  
“Seven? Let Julia know would you sweet?”  
“Course,” Merlin said, reaching over for his drink.  
“Mordred alright?”  
“Yep, absolutely. Aren’t you Mordred?”  
“Oh, wonderful,” Mordred called back.  
“Good, good. You got plans for today?” Arthur spotted someone at the door, holding up a finger for them to wait.  
“Just relaxing. Think we’ll go for a run, talk to Sampson,” Merlin said.  
“Alright. I’ve got to go sweet, alright? See you tonight,” he said, picking up his mug of tea as he stood up. “Hiya, how can I help?”  
“I was just wondering if we could chat? Sorry, that sounded important, I can go-”  
“Oh, no, you’re all good. Just checking up on Merlin,” he said. “Eli, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come sit. I’ve got a sofa and biscuits, help yourself,” Arthur said. “Have a good lunch?”  
“I had a cheese sandwich. The others have gone for noodles,” Eli said.  
“You didn’t go?”  
“Can’t afford it at the moment. I was wondering if, and I know it’s a big ask, but whether I’d be able to shadow you at all? I want to direct, so I probably made the wrong choice coming here, but if there would be any opportunity for that, I’d really appreciate it,” he said, reaching for a biscuit.  
“Ah, I see. Yeah, absolutely, I’m off to L.A again for a while. You’re in your third year?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great, perfect timing then. Next November, I’m starting on another series of Castle Days, I’d gladly take you on,” Arthur said. “You’re a hard worker.”  
“Really? You’d let me?”  
“Absolutely. I’ll give you my number, let you know the details,” Arthur said. “I’m just in post-production and meetings until then anyway.”  
“Just finished filming a feature film, on Saturday,” Arthur said. “Very tiring. Really fun though, it was great.”  
“Your mind is insane. In a good way, obviously,” Eli said.  
“Thank you darling. I have good things planned for this week,” he said, putting his hands behind his head. “Should be fun.”

“Do you want to go into the town? Think it’s market day” Merlin said.  
“Love to.”  
“Alright. Grab some shoes on. Julia?” He knocked on Julia’s door. “Is it market day?”  
“Only until five,” she replied.  
“Did you need anything getting?”  
“No dear, you’re alright.”  
“Perfect. Is Sam around?”  
“He’s in the garage,” Julia called. “Stay safe darling.”  
“Ready?” Merlin grabbed a jacket from the peg by the door, checking his pockets.

“Pear cider, Mord. Do you make them?” Merlin smiled, picking up a bottle.  
“I do now. Me mother’s recipe, and I’ve got the time now I don’t keep chickens anymore,” the man on the stall said. “Do you want to try a little?”  
Merlin’s eyes lit up. “Please.”  
“You too son?” He looked at Mordred, pouring a small amount into two paper cups.  
“Oh, yeah sure,” Mordred said, picking up a cup.  
“Oh that’s gorgeous,” Merlin said, finishing the contents of his cup. “How much for these big ones?”  
“Twelve each for those,” he said. “I’ll do you three for thirty though.”  
“That’d be brilliant,” Merlin said, taking out his wallet. “You like it Mord?”  
“Oh it’s wonderful.”  
Merlin handed over three ten-pound notes, putting three bottles into his large bag. “Thank you so much. Have a great day.”  
“You too son.”

“I bought you a present,” Merlin said, looking up as Arthur walked in. “Mordred, I’ve got a nail appointment at half ten tomorrow, do you want to come with me?”  
“Sure.”  
“Where’s my present?” Arthur put down his bag, hanging up his coat and walking over to the sofa.  
“Just on the counter, in the bag,” Merlin said, reaching for a cup of water.  
Arthur opened the bag, taking out a round of cheese and two bags of fudge. “Oh you darling,” he said, kissing the top of Merlin’s head.  
“How were your students?” Mordred poured himself a glass of juice, sitting on the sofa by Merlin.  
“They’re great,” Arthur said. “I’m doing a whole performance piece by the end of Saturday, just freely, see where we go.”  
“What’s this on Wednesday?”  
“Ah. Finding inspiration,” Arthur said. “We’re going on a late-night walk around London. Mordred, I’d like you to come in at some point as well. Obviously, you’re welcome too Merlin,” Arthur said, taking out a piece of fudge.  
“I’d be delighted,” Mordred said. “When?”  
“Uh, any day after Wednesday,” Arthur said.  
“Are they paying you?” Merlin opened his mouth, accepting a square of fudge from Arthur.  
“Someone is,” Arthur said. “You two going out tonight?”  
“Not tonight,” Mordred said, taking the fudge Arthur offered him. “Thank you.”  
“What are we eating?”  
“Think Julia is making pasta,” Merlin said.  
“So what have you been up to today?”  
“Went to market,” Merlin said. “And Sampson took us round the gardens. He’s pickling chillies and cucumbers in the barn as well.”  
“Oh gorgeous. Did he say when they’d be done?”  
“He said we’d probably be fine to take a few jars back to America,” Mordred said.  
“There’s a cafe near the school, thought we could all go for an early breakfast,” Arthur said.  
“Sounds lovely,” Merlin said. “Sit down darling, you’re making me nervous.”

“Gwen, you look gorgeous,” Merlin said, opening the door. “Arthur’s just on his way back.”  
“Lovely. Mordred here as well?”  
“Yeah, yeah come on in,” Merlin said, stepping back to let Gwen in. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“What’ve you got?”  
“Oh, we bought some good cider yesterday,” Merlin said. “Come on through.”  
Gwen sat down with her cup of cider, chatting with Mordred as Merlin grabbed a bowl of crisps. The doorbell rang. “That’s weird.”  
“Are you not expecting anyone?”  
“No,” Merlin said, looking at the door. He went to it, biting his lip as he opened it. “Good evening.”  
“You aren’t Arthur.”  
“No. He’s just on his way home. Sorry, why are you here?”  
“I’m his sister.”  
“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. Morgana, come inside,” Merlin said. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“I’ll have a cup of tea,” she said. “Oh, you have guests.”  
“Uh, yes, meet Gwen and Mordred,” Merlin said, putting on the kettle. “How do you like it?”  
“One sugar. Do you have oat milk?”  
“Uh, yes,” Merlin said, opening the fridge and taking out the carton. “I think Arthur will be about five minutes.”  
“Where is he?”  
“He was in London.” Merlin took down a box of teabags. “Mordred, come grab some of this cider.”  
“You are Merlin, yes?”  
“Gosh, sorry, didn’t introduce myself. Yes, I’m Merlin, pleasure to meet you,” he said, pouring water from the kettle. “Are you here on a personal matter?”  
“I’ll be quick,” Morgana said. “Just heard he was in the country.”  
“Evening everyone. Gwen, darling, sorry I wasn’t here to meet you,” Arthur said, hanging up his coat. “Morgana, we weren’t expecting you. Thought you were in Cornwall.”  
“Now I'm here.”  
“Clearly,” Arthur said. “Everything alright with you? Staying for dinner?”  
“No, no. Could we just talk for a minute?”  
“Course we can,” Arthur said. “My office alright?”  
“Oh, your tea is here,” Merlin said, sliding the cup across to her. He sat down on thçe sofa by Gwen, making a face.  
“Do they get on?”  
“I think so,” Merlin said. “They don’t really see each other since their dad died.”  
“What do you think it’s about?”  
“No idea. They don’t talk or anything.”  
“Money?” Mordred suggested, taking a handful of crisps.  
“Could be. I don’t know what she does,” Merlin said, shrugging. “Like the cider?”

“What was that about darling?” Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek, smelling coffee on his breath.  
“Nothing important. I’ll tell you later,” Arthur said. “How about a quick game of charades before dinner?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll just ask Julia how long it’ll be,” Merlin said, standing up. “Open a bottle of champagne would you sweetheart?”

“So what was all that?” Merlin took off his shirt, snapping his fingers to magic it into the laundry basket.  
“Oh, she was just asking for money,” Arthur said. “Her cafe is struggling a bit.”  
“She drove up from Cornwall?”  
“Oh, no, she was in Kingston for the weekend, she’s going home tomorrow,” Arthur said.  
“Did you give it to her?”  
“Yeah,” Arthur said. “She’s an idiot, but gotta look out for her. I’m sending her a monthly thing from now on.”  
“You cutting my allowance?”  
“No, course not,” Arthur said. “Darling I’m so rich it’s disgusting.”  
“Good,” Merlin said. “Goodness me I’ve had far too much to drink.”  
“You did seem a bit out of it after dinner,” Arthur said. “Magic slacking?”  
“I forget to use it,” Merlin said, giggling. “Night beautiful.”

“Morning gentlemen,” Merlin said. “We picking up breakfast?”  
“Thought we could grab a Pret,” Arthur said, fastening his seatbelt. “Let’s get going.”  
“Waa everything alright with you sister?” Mordred smiled, sipping on the coffee in his travel mug.  
“Oh, it was all fine, yes,” Arthur said. “Your skin looks amazing Mordred, what've you done?”  
“Face mask we bought at the market. And Merlin did some bits and bobs to my moisturiser and soap,” Mordred said, looking in a mirror.  
“Glowing darling,” Merlin said, taking out a packet of mints.  
“I’ve got some emails to deal with,” Arthur said. “Merlin, hook up to the Bluetooth.”  
“Yes sir,” Merlin said, phone buzzing as a text appeared from Arthur. He pressed on it, smiling as he read Arthur’s praise of the length of his top. It was very short.  
“Merlin, you do have a jumper in your bag for tonight, don’t you?” Mordred looked over at him concerned.  
“Yes. Magical insulation as well,” Merlin said, grinning. “Rick, I’m trying to connect.”  
“Oh sorry. Should be good.”

“Grab drinks in there if you want them,” Arthur said, pointing to the office. “And chocolate.”  
“This is gorgeous,” Mordred said.  
“Did you have plans to go to drama school?” Arthur sat down on the stage, taking out his fresh croissants.  
“I barely had plans to be an actor at all,” Mordred said. “And we’ll see if I can get any other work.”  
“Oh you will,” Arthur said. “I’m getting your name out there. Few years and I’ll be begging you to work with me again.”  
“It’s certainly good fun,” Mordred said. “Would you let me work with you again?”  
“I might,” Arthur said. “You’re going to be big, I can tell. Ah, morning everyone, come in, sit round.” Arthur brushed the crumbs off his lap, smiling at the students walking in. “That everyone?”  
“Hazza is just changing his shirt, he spilled syrup on it,” someone said. “Ah, there he is.”  
“Alright Harry? Have a seat,” Arthur called. “So, this is my boyfriend Merlin, he’s here because he wanted to be. And this is Mordred, my rising star.”  
“Nice to meet you guys.” Mordred smiled, sipping on his second cup of coffee. “Um, yes, I’m in his latest film.”  
“He’s wonderful,” Arthur said. “Now, before moving on with our work from yesterday, let’s get warmed up.”

“I’ve spoken with security, you’ll be able to get in the building until three,” Arthur said. “Late start tomorrow as well, get in here for ten.”  
“Where are we going?” Merlin pulled out a jumper from his bag, snapping his fingers to magic it onto his body.  
“To the station,” Arthur said. “Do any of you not drink?”  
“No, we all drink,” Eli said, laughing.  
“Perfect. Merlin, you put those bottles in your bag, didn’t you?”  
“Course I did,” Merlin said, slinging the rucksack onto his back. “Weightless.”  
“Right. We’re going to a garden I’ve hired for the evening; we’re getting pizza and we’re drinking,” Arthur said. “Sound good?”  
“Is that a good idea?”  
“I do it with most of my casts,” Arthur said.  
“Didn’t do it with us,” Mordred said, laughing.  
“No, but I did take you all put for dinner and smoked a bong during rehearsal,” Arthur said. “It’s not just about having fun. It’s about inspiring something within yourself, creatively. This is one of my rituals I’ve decided to share with you.”  
“You really do this?”  
“Oh yeah. Just let yourself be open to the experience of it,” Arthur said. “No shame.”


End file.
